The Guardian of Vegeta
by EMHalo
Summary: Not that many fan fics seem to cover the fact that the Saiyans weren't apparently native to Planet Plant and cover the Tuffle-Saiyan War this is my take on it with a OCs in the mix. Warning the war won't come until later. Temporary haitus.
1. Leaving Sadla

I don't own or Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT I am not Toriyama

The King and Prince Vegeta are both Vegeta's but if you look at the date if you pay attention to that sort of thing you will realize their not the ones your familiar with.

 **The Guardian** **Prologue**

 **Age 687**

Doomsday had come to Planet Sadla over a matter of land and honor the finally curtain was falling on the civilization of the Saiyans.

The Saiyan's world had been one of extremely uneven development and haphazard change. It had been merely a generation ago that they had reachieved space travel and gained industrialization. But that had only been for certain tribes that lived on the western continent to the southern continent and eastern continent were still relegated to subsistence farming and hunter-gather societies.

The Saiyans in the past had been equals in dealings and in conflicts. But that time had passed they were no longer equals. Those with exploited those without. Mining was ruining farm land and logging destroying game.

In all of this tension there was two voices of reason King Vegeta and the Guardian of Salda. The flame hair monarch with side burns and quite familiar features was a man of impressive size.

Veler the Guardian of Sadla was a man of extreme age kept alive by the magic that comes with his position. The fur on his tail had turned gray as well as his hair on his face. The bearded bald man had done his best to avoid this outcome but he had failed. Pride was about to be the ended of people of which he had sworn to defend.

Veler due to age was now on deaths door however, he could not defeat the thousands if not millions of his people now fighting to the death over land that was crumbling beneath them. He had already had foresaw his own demise and was already preparing a replacement.

In one of his routine scans of the planet many years ago he saw an infant abandon in a field by herself. For some inconceivable reason someone had seen fit to leave her to either die or simple live to be a feral without a clan or tribe to call her own.

Veler had learned the ability to sense energy from his occasional contacts with King Kai and years of self-improvement. From this infant he sensed her latent potential and could sense in her a successor. Her heart was pure do to age and circumstance she had no emotional connections to her 'parents' without their presence and without programming she would naturally latch onto the nearest best equivalent.

Veler had without question taken the girl in. She had begun to grow up under his tutelage. Teaching her the fundamentals of what was need of a guardian.

Veler told her stories of the adventures of his youth. Of the Legendary Super Saiyan which he had fought. The seeming invincible nature of the ancient monster. That it required the help of the King Kai's spirit bomb to finish the monster. That he used a technique in the fight that channeled the power of his five good hearted friends to allow him the Ki of gods to put down the monster.

Despite his victory the entire northern continent was destroyed utterly, cultures wiped out, progress turned back. But Veler was if anything but not optimistic he may have failed by maybe she wouldn't.

He named her Guarda it may have not have been a real saiyan named but he knew based on the tail and spirit that she was one of them even though she had been abandoned. Veler had never had children of his own due to his position. Guarda had certain changed that fact.

Veler had come to the conclusion of the destruction of Sadla was nein. The hearts of his kin had become darkened with hate. So summoned King Vegeta one day and had him and his countrymen along with anyone else that would help build them a ship to escape the coming end of war.

In the last ditch attempt to prevent annihilation had failed as the League of Tribes voted to disband. So King Vegeta and his subjects opted to leave but Veler gave the King his apprentice. He might have been destined to die with his home that he had fought his entire life to save but that didn't mean she had die over his mistakes.

The ship that left Sadla that day was a scrapped together clunker barely able to go FTL.

* * *

 **The Guardian**

In the bowels of the ship however, a fortuitous meeting was occurring. Guarda meet the prince. She had only see most of her people from a distance she had met his father already but he was around her age and different.

Guarda "Hi. I'm Guarda."

The Prince snorted in derision and with a cruel smile on his face said.

Prince Vegeta "That's a funny name for a saiyan."

With confusion on her face she said back.

Guarda "Hey aren't you supposed to say your name back or something not make fun of my name?"

Prince Vegeta "Ha. Everyone seems to already know my name already unless you're a feral or foreigner. So which are you?"

Now with annoyance on her face she said back.

Guarda "I don't understand Veler taught me how to talk to people. But why isn't it working?"

Glad that he was getting a rise out of Guarda said.

Prince Vegeta "Are you seriously freaking out that I won't tell you my name. Maybe you are a feral. Normal saiyans don't lose their minds over a simple little thing like that feral."

Guarda "I am just trying to be polite."

Prince Vegeta "You have to be feral. Why would you have to be polite to a stranger?"

Guarda "Because Veler said that you have to be nice to others if you expect them to be nice back."

The Prince practically spat while he spoke.

Prince Vegeta "Sounds like the nonsense that Father keeps saying I need to learn to be King like him."

The familiarity of the boy suddenly making sense.

Guarda "O I thought your hair looked familiar."

With overflowing pride he said.

Prince Vegeta "This hair is the proof of my ancestry and future royal status."

Confusion and annoyance giving way now to curiosity and excitement.

Guarda "Okay so you're strong like your dad right?"

Prince Vegeta "But of course I am a Saiyan of royal blood. I am quite a bit stronger than you."

Now with a great big smile on her face.

Guarda "Great can we spar."

The Prince with that cruel smile but soften a bit.

Prince Vegeta "So forward. You are so a feral."

Guarda "What do you mean?"

Prince Vegeta "I am a prince of a royal line and yet you one without station challenge me."

Guarda "Hey a fight is a fight and it's not like I'm challenging you for the throne or something."

Prince Vegeta "Hmn… Fine I guess curb stomping you will be a good way to get out some of my frustration."

Guarda "My thoughts exactly."

The Prince got into his stance and Guarda got into the stance that Veler had drilled into her since as far back as she could remember. A standoff emerged as the two attempted to look for weaknesses in each other's stances.

The Prince could find none in her stance and finally out of impatience lunges at Guarda. Intending to end the fight quickly to make sure that he could put this feral in her place. His punch strikes at Guarda arm it bends but doesn't give way. The Prince has underestimated the feral and he realizes it.

Guarda right hand punches the Prince right in the face. The Prince shaken by this blow is forced back his nose is bleeding his head bent back by the force of the punch snaps forward. Rage fills his eyes as he looks at the girl that just made a fool of him.

Guarda in his mind had deceived him. She was a great deal stronger than she appeared. She was at his level at least or stronger. He then lunged at her again this time at full strength. Their fists meet and confirmed what he had begun to suspect she was playing him.

The Prince the only son of the last living saiyan monarch in the universe was being toyed with by a feral one without class or station. The very idea was insulting that a future leader of a race would be dishonored in such a fashion. With reckless abandonment in a flurry of punches and kicks trying to get passed her defense.

Finally one punch gets luck and lands square on her jaw. She is pushed back by the assault. Guarda looks at him with grim determination what started out to her as a friendly little spar has become a far angrier affair as a test of wills. She goes to fight him now in true earnest when they are halted by the voice of the very angry King.

King Vegeta "What madness is this? Explain yourselves!"

With a bit of whine in his voice the Prince said.

Prince Vegeta "Father this feral had the gall to challenge me to a spar and then hold back her power to make me look the fool!"

A Guarda's naive voice enters the conversation.

Guarda "It's a spar you're not supposed go all out at the very beginning."

She is ignored.

King Vegeta "Son how many times have I told you that you can't let your rage and pride be the dictator of a battle if your too angry to see straight you certainly be no match for anybody that can see."

In a very forced voice the Prince replies.

Prince Vegeta "Yes father."

King Vegeta "Besides this was no ordinary opponent. If you had not be so focused on yourself you would have noticed that fact."

With confusion in his voice the Prince said back.

Prince Vegeta "Father?"

King Vegeta "This is Guarda the chosen successor of Veler the Guardian of Sadla and the strongest saiyan on our former home world. You didn't even think to ask her of her origins did you? You just made an assumption about her origins and then continued with that premise regardless of the facts on display."

The Prince try to make his case but coming up with nothing.

Prince Vegeta "I…"

The King voice changing from anger to a far more sympathetic tone.

King Vegeta "You need to think before you act rash decisions and not thinking things though are partial responsible for why the entirety of our race is now packed into this ship. I know you are young and full of pride but you need to start to think like a leader not like a child. It won't be many more cycles till you become an adult. Guarda!"

She had been following the conversation up to this point and thought herself not apart of it.

Gaurda "Yes."

King Vegeta "I would like to give you my sympathies on the passing of your adopted kin."

With pure confusion she said back to him.

Gaurda "Thanks?"

King Vegeta "I can say I personal knew him but what I did see of him was encouraging. He was a man of quite obvious skill and honor. He managed to be what few of us seem capable of being a warrior of strength, honor and of peace. I regret not being able to talking him into coming with us for we badly need his guidance."

Gaurda "I tried to convince him myself but he believed that he had fail us and that he deserved to die with the planet…"

While trying to speak Gaurda is overcome by tears at the words coming out of her mouth and the King's kind words bouncing around in her head. It was different than the punch that had hit her or any physical pain she had known.

It hurt that Veler wasn't around anymore. In the sky palace Veler had tried to explain to her concept that he would not be around forever that there was some sort of invisible enemy known as death that would come and claim him. But it never really made sense to her, Veler exists how he could stop existing.

That would mean maybe mean she would never get to see him again. So she waived it away every time he spoke such nonsense. Of course Veler will be around forever he is the strongest no Mr. Death man will be able to take him away.

Even when he put her on the ship it just made sense to her that he was going to appear at any moment but he want. She couldn't smell him and he wasn't hiding. He was gone. At first she was filled with sadness but then with anger. Not at anything specific just everything ever all at once. It wasn't fair no Veler at all forever.

How could things work like that that just at any moment anyone could just stop being. Veler had spoken of a world after this one but that was bullshit. She wanted Veler here and now not later. He was her father what kind of being would do that to her.

She didn't know who this Mister Death was but she was going to kill him she knew that for certain. She seemed to be crackling with energy the thoughts in her head were disappearing she felt like she was reaching some sort of energy barrier. But she could lose herself into this feeling of emptiness and golden light.

She was however, suddenly pull out of this power and feeling by the Prince who while she was distracted had walked over to her and pulled her tail. In an instant she felt all the power in her body leaving her.

Reality was coming back to her. The walls of the ship had been pushed and bent, she had possible done structural damage to this very rickety ship. She look over the to the king that had said such kind words to her. Now by her energy pushed to the ground and to a wall far down the hall from her. He was practically blue in the face.

He may have not been able to sense power but the fact that without even trying he had been tossed around by just the aura of her energy spoke volumes. As a small boy the king had seen Veler defeat a small army of Saiyans trying to start a conflict. He had beaten them with ease they had not even touch him.

This however, was different she had nearly done something that had not been a reality in what was getting on a thousand ages ago. A super saiyan it was a myth though. It was nearly a thousand years ago that the Saiyans of Sadla were a advance race of warriors with space travel and had become a player on the galactic scene.

The Saiyans of that time had found ways to extend their lives and fought for fun not for things but then the Legendary Super Saiyan appeared. Some claimed it the ancients failed science experiment others that it was tampering by the frost demons empire and others punishment by the gods for the beautiful utopia that had been created which threaten their power and god status.

The Legendary Super Saiyan in a day glassed the northern continent and destroyed every civilization of Sadla. No army could stop him a frost demon even died to it. Only stopped by Veler and the gods of the heavens who used a power a technique that he had never taught to anyone with the only possible exception being Guarda maybe.

If she had continued to power up the ship would have been destroyed without a doubt. They would have been ended by a grieving girl who had lost a father. Thank the gods for his son's quick thinking and that she hadn't trained herself out of that weakness.

Weakly she said.

Guarda "I am sorry."

She muttered out those words before she passed out.

The King blow out a sigh of relief. She hadn't meant to nearly kill them all she must have lost herself in some sort of rage that she had little to no control over. Her armored Saiyan gi was nearly ripped apart by the force of her power. Her hair that had been rising up and nearly changing color fell back to its normal position. It was still spike like most Saiyan but now seemingly drained almost falling from it position.

The damage to the ship was apparently equally done to herself. The King look at his son still holding her tail and found to his surprise that is son wasn't scared like he was but visible upset.

Prince Vegeta "Damn this girl if she wanted to blow up the ship she could at least wait until we are off it."

His son didn't seem afraid of her at all? How was it possible? It was like he dealing a mild nuisance not a world ending threat. His son was excited by this girl's power.

Prince Vegeta "I can't wait until she wakes up and shows me the full extent of that power."

With a mix of disbelief and fear said to him.

King Vegeta "That is not going to happen son."

Flabbergasted by what his father was saying.

Prince Vegeta "What?"

Now with far more authority and command.

King Vegeta "You heard me. The power is not to even attempt to be replicated or drawn out. We are going to collectively forget this happened."

In confusion and petulance the Prince asked.

Prince Vegeta "Why?"

King Vegeta "That was a dangerous power that nearly killed the entirety of our race. If she forgets we don't tell her and we don't bring up Veler up ever again."

The Prince a bit disheartened by his father's obtuseness bordering on cowardly words let go of her tail. The Prince pick her up and with his father's accompaniment carried the unconscious girl to the nearest med bay.

* * *

It was a few days later until she woke up and in typical Saiyan fashion asked the doctor.

Gaurda "Hey I am starving do you have something to eat."

After receiving a quite large meal even for Saiyan standards and a check up to confirm that she had indeed fully healed from her episode she received a visitor the Prince. With a pouty attitude he stepped into her observation room around when she was finishing changing into her armor. But for a brief second it almost seemed like his attitude melted away bit as he had stepped in when she was putting on her chest piece like there was something else on his mind. Whatever it was he quickly snapped out of it.

Prince Vegeta "My father seems to think your dangerous and doesn't want me to talk about whatever that was that you were doing. Why?"

She replied with a great deal of confusion.

Gaurda "I don't know. That moment is a blur I think a let my head hit the metal of the ship or something too hard because. It was like nothing was going through my mind at that moment. I didn't like it I was like become another person. Veler talked about like in harmony and emptying my mind. But this was far different it was I was at war at everything at once but yet I felt nothing. I wasn't real yet everything was very real. I was filled with rage yet I was empty. I don't understand it. I think I won't try that again."

The Prince with a mix of anger and confusion then said back.

Prince Vegeta "Why not?"

Gaurda "Because it felt wrong. Besides I don't even real know what caused it."

Prince Vegeta "Are you insane you don't want power because it feels wrong."

Gaurda "Yeah I don't want to feel like that again."

With resignation the Prince said.

Prince Vegeta "Well then you left me no choice."

Gaurda "What?"

With a smile on his face of devilish nature says.

Prince Vegeta "I don't even care if it kills me I must see you transform again."

Gaurda "That's not…"

Prince Vegeta "I don't even care about your gender or the fact that you are a feral. You are my new training partner. I must get stronger than you and find the secret to your power."

Now with a smile on her face says.

Gaurda "So you're saying you want to spar with me?"

The Prince nods.

Prince Vegeta "But of course."

Gaudra "Well alright then you're on."

The Prince scowls at her lack of seriousness of being challenged by royalty and taking it as though he had asked her if she wanted food. It was like she didn't take him as a threat. It was damn infuriating worse yet she was acting as though she had a say in the matter like she was his equal. None was his Prince felt an primal urge to prove that to her that he was strong.

Thoughts plagued the Prince's head. Why was it that her mere smell seemed to drive him crazy? The Prince had visited her multiple times before she had woken up but why? She was a feral without station. She was strong yes but their others that were strong that he didn't feel the need to be possessive over.

The Prince needed to exercise this demons that were creeping into his mind. Punching her seemed a great outlet for whatever this was. The two made their way to apart of the ship that was more open.

She continued to have a smug smile on her face the entire way over. The two started slowly in their fight the Prince was far more aware of his handicap in this fight. Like before it was the Prince that lost his cool and made the first move.

In a replay of their early match the Prince seemed incapable of landing any blows on her. But this time his defensive was about and she wasn't able to hit anything fit vital. It was far funnier to her to see him learn from at least one of his mistakes. But he was far too focused on offense and defense in the upper body region.

So the solution was quite simple. She easily kick his feet out from under him and he fell like a sack of bricks onto the hard metal floor.

In a look you could see the shear amount of fun she was having.

Gaurda "Are you okay Princy?"

She saw the Prince on the floor stemming angry having been humiliated yet again by her. Her hand went down to offer a hand to him to get up. But in her seeming need to gloat over him she had left herself completely undefended.

A swift kick to her right leg and she fell right on top of him. The Prince instantly regretted his decision as their faces smacked together. His nose may very well might now be broken. The just teenage prince eyes opened to the sight of the very irate Gaurda staring at him her face merely hovering less than a couple inches from his face.

The Prince could smell her breath and feel it on his face and neck. He could taste her in his mouth and he knew she could too. Their two faces were now blushing red and hers no longer in anger. She after seeing some strange look on his face push herself off him.

Guarda "That was cheap shot. Jerk!"

Flustered the Prince fired back.

Prince Vegeta "You're the one that started it!"

She tilled her head a little in disappointment but still quite upset.

Guarda "That was days ago and I was offering you a hand."

The Prince nearly spitting.

Prince Vegeta "No you were gloat over my humiliation."

The Prince picks himself up from the floor.

With a bit of sympathy in her voice as her anger had disappeared. Guarda had hurt his pride.

Guarda "I can do both you know."

A bit of rage in the Prince's voice.

Prince Vegeta "I don't need your sympathies!"

Guarda eyes rolled a bit at the ridiculous amount of anger that she felt from him. She sighed and said.

Guarda "I wonder when I realize acting nice will get me absolutely nowhere."

The Prince took a deep breath to calm himself then said.

Prince Vegeta "Now are we going to keep talking or are we going to spar."

Guarda with a cocky smile returned to her face said.

Guarda "I was wonder when you were going to ask Princy."

The two get back into their sparing positions.


	2. First Contact

Dr. Raichi was originally called Dr. Lychee so that is what I am going with.

 **Age 688**

It was a typical slow day at the Near Plant Object department at the University of Fugi in the city Fugi the largest city on Plant. A young male pale blonde researcher of an average size for a Tuffle of 4'5 was sitting at his desk in a cubical. He looked outside to see the sunny red sky of the world outside.

The young Tuffle sighed the doctor was a damn slave driver to make him work on such a beautiful day. From his tablet he could see just about every single major potential asteroid or comet that was likely to his the planet math wise. But the scanners need constant refreshes to make sure that nothing new wasn't coming.

Sure there was A.I. programmed to analyze the data and make changes. But the doctor was obsessed with having Tuffle oversight on it.

Young Tuffle "Wait what in the f…"

His screen had exploded with warning and time measurements. The meaning was clear an object was on a collision course with Plant and it was maybe a day or two away. His blood ran cold the object was going to piece the atmosphere if the initial spectrum analysis of its composition was to be believed.

It was going to hit! Terror and fear permeated his face as he started to sweat he realized this might be the end. What was the point of going to school of working? He should haven't worried about his weight or excise. He should spent more time with his family and girlfriend.

He was crying, and in a absolute panic, snot was coming out of his nose. He wanted to curl up into a fetal position and above all else he wanted his mommy. In full freak out panic mode he realized he was supposed to give someone this information.

He remembered the doctor he would make all of this better. He rush out of his cubical and hurried down the hallways to the office marked 'Dr. Lychee'. The young Tuffle burst through the half open door to the doctor's office.

The panicking young Tuffle looked to see the pale skinned Tuffle in maybe his 30's with a brown beard and thinning hair line on his head, the doctor was going through his books. Turned to face the apparently panicking young Tuffle in that was behind him.

The doctor looked at the young Tuffle with confusion. The young Tuffle was hyper-ventilating unable to gather either his thoughts or breath. Instead knocking over some of the pictures and knickknacks on the doctor's desk including a picture of his family wife, son and daughter. To reach over and hand the tablet to the doctor.

The young man ignoring the fact that there were two ways around the desk didn't seem to occur to him. The doctor now agitated that his student just pushed over his stuff. Was about to yell at his student but then looked at the tablet in the young Tuffle's hand his voice died in his mouth and his blood ran cold.

The doctor snatched the tablet out of his hand and then waived the young Tuffle off.

Grateful the Young Tuffle said.

Young Tuffle "Thank you."

The young tuffle took off from the doctor's office running down the hall and to either his mother or girlfriend whoever was closer. The doctor fear had turned to steely eyed resolve and he took his phone the scene came on and turn to his contacts. He scrolled down until he reached the one marked PM Toadstool.

He pressed call. In an office far further downtown from the University in a street labeled Pennsbrown 100 avenue in a half-white half-brick building. In the main office of the building is a symbol of a four pointed star but on it is standing on one limb of itself. In its center is the words 'Peace, Power and Prosperity'.

The symbol is on both the carpet of the floor and a shield hanging on the very large desk in the room. The massive leather chair near the big open windows that have silk drapes covering the windows in this darkened room the fate of the freed world of Plant had been decided on numerous occasions.

The ringing phone is on the big well carved wooden desk right next to a gold ring and in-between the ringing is the sounds of moaning and groaning coming from under near the desk. It rings for about two times till a voice in some anger say.

Male tuffle voice "O for crying out loud!"

A hand from the voice comes out from the space beneath the desk and grabs for the phone. The play button is hit. With a very frustrated voice says.

PM Toadstool "Yes I very busy right know what is it?"

A panicking doctor says.

Dr. Lychee "Mr. Prime Minister we have an urgent matter to discuss!"

A little bit of the frustration leaves the Prime Minister's voice upon realizing who he was talking to.

PM Toadstool "O Lychee. I understand your anger but there wasn't room in the budget for more science spending."

Dr. Lychee "What? No! I trying to tell you a matter of world security not some irrelevant budget!"

Not used to hearing such panic coming from his friend's voice originally believed to be anger in a calm voice asked.

PM Toadstool "Okay, Okay what pray tell is it?"

Trying to mirror his friends calm he said.

Dr. Lychee "There is a large fast moving object heading towards Plant!"

In a practical scream the Prime Minister asked/statement.

PM Toadstool "What!?"

The doctor continuing to attempted to ape his friends now gone calm said.

Dr. Lychee "Yes, based on its velocity and possible composition it is in all likelihood not nature and of extraterrestrial origin."

In a excited fearfully reiteration of his previous ask/statement.

PM Toadstool "What!?"

Dr. Lychee "Yes the data doesn't lie in two days the world might come to a rather cataclysmic conclusion!"

Yelling in panic the Prime Minister said.

PM Toadstool "You got to be… No… Lychee!"

Dr. Lychee "Yes?"

PM Toadstool "I am sending a hover car for you I want you here immediately! Understood!"

In a now returned to panicked doctor nearly yelled out.

Dr. Lychee "Absolutely!"

In a yell.

PM Toadstool "Good!"

The prime minister hangs up then calls up his chief of staff. The phone rings for only a second but is quickly answered.

Chief of Staff Morea "Yes mister prime minister?"

Trying to be calm again.

PM Toadstool "Yeah Aw Moe."

A little confused the Chief of Staff responds.

Chief of Staff Morea "Yeah?"

Continuing to attempt to be a pillar of calm says but slowly losses that ability.

PM Toadstool "Yeah I need you to send a car to go and pick up Dr. Lychee and get the entire National Defense Council here on the double for an emergency meeting of grave importance. I don't care where they are or what they are doing they could be giving birth for all I care! I need them here now!"

Now realizing that the odd feeling that she was getting from her boss was panic meaning that something dramatic was going back hurriedly said.

Chief of Staff Morea "Okay!"

The phone hanging up. And a voice pipers up from underneath the same desk that the Prime Minister was calling from it's feminine asking.

Female tuffle voice "So are we done or?"

PM Toadstool "O hell no! It's going to take a little while for everyone to get here and after this piece of information I am sure as shit finishing. Cause you know life is too damn short!"

* * *

A while later in a board in the Prime Minister's Mansion a group of some of the most senior military and scientific minds that the Kingdom of Fungi has were seated around a big oval table. The clear seat of power being the large symbol of the nation behind the seat of the Prime Minister.

Now fully revealed by the sun shining in from the windows of the mansion. The Prime Minister is a short tuffle even by their standards size about 3'10. He is brown hair, brown eyed, pale tuffle wearing his best ruffled suit and has currently messed up hair. Despite the circumstances in his eyes is a determined look.

Whether or not it is for show or reality remains to be seen. Only Dr. Lychee at this table other than of course the Prime Minister seems visibly worry not just confused. It was at this moment that the Prime Minister spoke up.

PM Toadstool "Ladies and Gentletuffles I have called you here today for a matter of National No World Security! A tuffle well known to all you all has an important matter to discuss with you all."

Dr. Lychee "I understand you all might be confused by this sudden and dramatic meeting. But I can assure you of its necessary and important nature. As of one hour entering our early warning system of object that may or will hit Planet Plant."

There is an obvious audible gasp in the room from all but Dr. Lychee and the Prime Minister.

Dr. Lychee "I understand your fear and trepidation but I must continue for there is more. Based on velocity and composition of the object scene here…

The doctor points to the center of the table where a holographic image of the approach spaceship is up. The ship is a hodgepodge ship apparent to all present in the Crisis Room. Very little thought or possible effort going into its construction.

Dr. Lychee "As can plainly be seen by everyone here. The object is not of natural design it is metal, possesses structures that aren't found on any known asteroid or comet. It has an FTL engine which is either malfunctioning or possibly more likely doing what it was programed to do. Which would be to decelerate before reaching a habitable world."

Another man in a lab coat label with a pin saying Dr. Cremini who has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin asks questioningly.

Dr. Cremini "What can we tell about their technology?"

Dr. Lychee "Quite a bit actually. It would appear that our would be visitors are using technology that is at or below our level. The particles being emitted from its engines are indeed similar to our FTL particle emissions from our ships. So it doesn't appear that they are even an generation ahead of us. In addition we can make an educated estimation about their possible motives.

A sigh a roll of the eyes as a response to Dr. Lychee, General Agaric says.

General Agaric "You mean a guess?"

Dr. Lychee quickly fires back trying to keep control of the room.

Dr. Lychee "A educated one. To continue I believe it is fair to say that this is not some sort of alien invasion.

With quite a bit of cynicism in his voice he asks.

General Agaric "How could you know that?"

Annoyed with the General but trying to keep calm says.

Dr. Lychee "If you will allow me to continue I will explain."

In his words he yields a bit to the doctor.

General Agaric "Okay explain."

Dr. Lychee "Here it is. The ships look is systematic of it problem. It was built in a hurry. It has nearly no defensive or offensive weapons according to our scans. Nearly all its power is going to its engines and it life support systems. And in addition it appear to be filled with life signs. It's hard to tell but I would hazard a guess as the General would say that they are refuges."

Questioningly the Prime Minister asks.

PM Toadstool "Refuges?"

Dr. Lychee "Yes PM refuges. We have been very quiet and haven't sought other civilizations under the basis of the threat that the Planet Trade Organization. From what we could gather the universe around is a dangerous. Worlds such as are a priceless commodity. With so much death and destruction out there is it not logical that their wouldn't be some desperate souls out their trying to escape."

Skeptically the General Agaric pipes in.

General Agaric "Yet the fact that it is such a violent war-zone means that we can't take chances. Let's say you're right these are innocent refuges. Okay. What if they are being followed? What if they have some unknown alien pathogen on their person's? Do we even have the ability to care for these aliens? Can we support another life form on our planet?"

In a very stoic voice the doctor at first to address the General but then expanded to to include the rest of the group.

Dr. Lychee "I cannot answer those questions at the moment General. I can only give you the facts and my opinion. Mister Prime Minister in the World Treaty Organization charter paragraph one 'We of sovereign nations and free and independent thoughts due solemnly swear that to preserve our liberty and civilizations. Plead to our self's that we will protect our neighbors for we the Tuffle's have a duty to those neighbors to not see them as an 'other' but a brother or sister. That no matter creed we aspired to or what language we spoken we are all members of a family called Tuffle.' Though the meaning of these words were to serve as a start for our people to stop fighting over stuff. I think this is applicable to our situation. The aliens aboard that space craft are unknown to us. We are like all people in all times are scared of the unknown. Its natural and health to be skeptical and cautious of an unknown. But a stranger is a stranger because we know nothing about them. I can't give you anything but my dreams of someone that became a scientist that always want to discover the undiscovered country. We have been alone on an island called Plant for so long why not at least try and reach out and make a friend."

Absolutely inspired by the doctor's speech the Prime Minister stands up and says.

PM Toadstool "Well I think you are right Dr. Lychee. I came to this meeting unsure of what to do. I will not let blind fear make my decisions. Dr. Lychee I want you to immediately try and make contact with the vessel. I want to be able to say hello. That being said General Agaric."

A little confused on how the doctor's words had worked on the Prime Minister was a little in thought and was a little slow to answer.

General Agaric "Yes?"

With a firm and commanding tone says.

PM Toadstool "I want you to mobilize the entirety of our military to deal with the possibility of this going wrong. I am going to need to warn the rest of WTO of this event. And I am of course going to need to go on TV and inform the public."

A different General asks with some concern.

General Falmorea "Would that not cause a panic?"

The Prime Minister nodded but continued.

PM Toadstool "It might but the simple fact is that we cannot keep the public in the dark for both moral and practical reasons. This is a dawn of a new era. Everyone needs to know about it. Besides I think they might figure it out when green men start walking around.

Dr. Lychee piped up.

Dr. Lychee "We don't actually know what they look like all we know is that their ships atmospherics are similar to our own."

The Prime Minister shrugged.

PM Toadstool "I know I just using a generalization for what an alien might look like. Doctor find out where they will land. If they cannot stop and we are unable to make contact with them. We may very well need to evacuate a city or two."

Dr. Lychee shrugged in agreement.

Dr. Lychee "Understood I will do all I can."

The Prime Minister bowed to his friend and said.

PM Toadstool "Be sure that you do."

* * *

Many hours later on every TV station and radio station in the Kingdom of Fungi the Prime Minster of the nation comes on. Wearing his most expensive, well-tailored suit. It is black with white vertical pin stripes. On his face is his brave yet grave looking face trying not to sweat or show fear or panic.

PM Toadstool "Hello my fellow citizens of Fungi. I come to you on urgent and important news that immediately required your attention. As of just today an object was discovered entering our stellar system on a heading towards Plant. This object was different then every other rock that we knew of. For it was not of nature design but of alien origins. On board is an unknown species to us which has faster than light travel. But unlike in the movies this was not some unknowable malicious planet conquering pirates come to conquer our world. To the contrary it would our guests are in fact refuges of a distant world. Our most a stemmed scientists are working as we speak to get us in contact with these aliens. However, we can tell you that their ship is without any know armaments. I understand your nature inclination to assume the worst of our as of yet unknown guests. But as intelligent free thinking tuffles I would like you to keep an open mind about the aliens. As a people we have always strived to be tolerant and free society. I think this is an exciting and wonderful opportunity to discover a brand new society. Our alien friends are in need of assistance and care. With our help I am certain that we can repair their ship and allow them to continue on their journey across the stars. I know that they might not leave immediately but I would like you all to be patient and take this as an opportunity to learn about another civilization and culture. In the name of peace and friendship we have to make an errand of mercy to help our alien brothers and sisters. I trust that a century from now in the history books our children's children will look at our fear over this event and scoff at it as the shortsighted archaic fears of their elders. But they will no doubt have questions of us of this moment. And I wish for your response to these questions to be to the effect that you opened our arms wide for our alien friends, made first contact without resorting to blind aggression, and narrow-minded fear. Thank in advance for your openness, your courage in these uncertain times. May the Gods bless you and many the Gods bless the Kingdom of Fungi. Goodnight."

Before the speech had even concluded riots across the planet began.


	3. Critical Malfunction

**The next day**

The Prime Minister is watching the TV in his office on the screen is a newscaster giving a report.

Female Newscaster "Our breaking top news story of the century. An unknown alien ship is on its way to Plant. Despite the called for calm by the Prime Minister. Many have taken to the streets, while many others are attempting to excavate from the cities. It would seem that all across the planet panic and fear our having its day. In fact many of the usually staff of WNN have failed to report to work including the guy who works the teleprompter. But there is a reason I showed up to work today and that is because despite the kneejerk reaction of my compatriots to be afraid. I agree with my government in wanting to wait and hear from the aliens instead of just assuming that they are hostile. I understand your fear and I am not going to lie to you I am afraid too. But we just can't let fear drive us in this moment."

It was at that moment the door to the Prime Minister's office was very quickly opened by a bunch of black suited men and women six in total that stormed into the room. The Prime Minister look at them and immediately knew to go with them. At a break neck pace they storm though the halls of the building until they reach the roof.

On the roof is a jet-copter waiting. He is rush to the vehicle and placed inside of it. In the moment he is placed in the doors to the copter close. The Prime Minister looks around to see he is the only one in the copter other than the two pilots and the two security personnel. All of his friends and colleagues are being left behind.

The Prime Minister thought. Did this mean his friend Lychee was wrong? By not right away preparing a military response to the alien ship did he have by inaction killed very one on the planet? He knew he wasn't exactly perfect individual. He had demons to be sure.

He was not faithful to his wife. He had been quite selfish Tuffle. He had spent nearly his entire adult life in politics and had gotten this far by screwing over a bunch of other Tuffles. He had only ever been kind and generous when other were watching him. He had never had a self-reflective moment in his life till right now.

Because it seemed for the first time to him that the world became too real. He wasn't just looking to get his name in the books and a portrait on the wall. All of that had just now felt like it was a thousand years ago and he was a million years old. He had been groomed for politics since day one.

Son of a family with a long history of government service and leadership. Married for wealth and prestige. The question came to mind. Why am I to live? Surely others are more deserving, more qualified and better equipped. I am a lecher and a fiend. He wanted to die instead of all those innocent Tuffles. He was their leader shouldn't he die first?

The trip to him felt like a lifetime but was in reality less than an hour. To that they reached an undisclosed location in the middle of a nature preserve on a mountain. The copter landed it what appeared to be an empty opening in the trees at the mountains base but was it fact the landing area to a massive bunker build into the solid bedrock underneath the mountain.

Entering the bunker he could see that the ten other transports had already arrived. He was hurried off the copter as the reinforced tungsten steel alloyed doors to the place closed. He was brought to the emergency cabinet meeting.

In this room was everyone that he had called before along with the king's regent. The King's regent his cousin the Duchess of Stem. He as calmly as he could walk over and sat down in a near perfect replica of his own chair in his office. He started.

PM Toadstool "Before we begin I would like to ask that all of your families are safe?"

General Agaric "Of course Mr. Prime Minister all families of the Tuffles in this room are in this structure including your wife along with your brother's family."

Calmed a little by the General's words the Prime Minister continued.

PM Toadstool "Very good I would hate for anyone in this room to have left their family out in this crisis. What is the situation?"

Dr. Lychee "Per your request we attempted to make contact with the alien vessel but failed. We soon realized why. It was not because we were incapable to understand them or that they were simply ignoring us but because of technical problems. It would seem that their FTL drive is malfunctioning. It is overloading the ships power systems and frying its circuitry. In this malfunction it is highly unlikely that the ship will be able to slow itself in time. They are going to hit and hit with a speed greater than that of most asteroids or comets. It is smaller than a majority of most planet killers but its velocity means it will make up for its mass. When it hits it will leave a crater about 50 miles across larger than most cities. It will also hit sooner than expected as a result of its increased speed."

With grim resignation asked.

PM Toadstool "How long?"

Dr. Lychee "Two hours from now."

A little pleading in the Prime Minister voice.

PM Toadstool "Please tell me it won't hit Fungi or its city."

The doctor try calmly to say but he was a little choked up while speak.

Dr. Lychee "It will hit Fungi but not the city instead it will hit the ground around the city of Mold. It might be passed the 50 mile safe radius around the crater. But the fact is that there is going to be debris falling very where. There will be powerful winds along with the debris."

The General spoke up.

General Agaric "We needed you here along with the king to prevent the possibility of the executive leadership being eliminated before the rebuilding effort could begin."

With a pain expression on his face and closed eyes the Prime Minister asked.

PM Toadstool "How many?"

In attempt to calm his friend the doctor with a sympathetic voice says.

Dr. Lychee "Toddy it's…"

The doctor is cut off by the Prime Minister who opens his eyes and nearly yells out.

PM Toadstool "Tell me!"

The doctor faking calm tries and stoically say.

Dr. Lychee "It's impossible to know until it hits and the dust settles but the estimations are somewhere around nine to ten million Tuffles."

More grim and pained the Prime Minister finished the imagery next line of thought.

PM Toadstool "And we don't have the time to evacuated the city."

The General nods in grim agreement.

General Agaric "Correct even without the riots. I don't think we would be able to move so many Tuffles in such little time."

In a bit of blind anger the Prime Minister snaps back.

PM Toadstool "So were just going to wait?"

The General nods his head in agreement.

General Agaric "Yes."

The Prime Minister looks around to the sullen faces of his fellow prisoners in the room he found himself unable to keep himself in this room. So he turned from them and leaves the room. The rest follow suit.

* * *

The Prime Minister retreats to his quarters. This bunker and its lay out had been drilled into his head since he had become Prime Minister four years ago. He enter the room in a broken slump. But as he enters he realizes that he was not alone his wife Portbella. He walked to the bed and collapsed on to it.

Laying on the bed with his hands cupped around face to prevent himself from seeing the light. Portbella looks at him with some concern. She is taller than him by nearly a foot. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She is around his own age but by the look of her she has kept better care of herself then him. She walks to be in front of him.

Portbella "So it's that bad huh?"

Painfully he states.

PM Toadstool "Millions are about to die."

Even know what she should expect a good part of her wanted to believe that this was some sort of drill but hearing say it made her panic a bit.

Portbella "O by the Gods! Will their even be a world left when we leave this place?"

With a far stare into the ceiling he breathless states.

PM Toadstool "I honestly have no idea."

She felt her knees get a little weak turns and sit on the bed next to him. Faking some joy she stated.

Portbella "Well I am glad we never had kids."

The Prime Minister faking some joy of his own.

PM Toadstool "Yeah I guess that was a good thing."

She wanted to change the conversation.

Portbella "Considering we might very well die I might as well ask you a few things because you know might be the last chance."

PM Toadstool "Well shoot away."

Portbella "How many kids you got?"

PM Toadstool "Last count was three."

Portbella "Really thought the number would be higher?"

PM Toadstool "Nope three I got better with aw preventive measures over the years."

Portbella "Huh. So they were from earlier on."

PM Toadstool "Yep. Back when I told them I had a latex allergy. Because I didn't want to use condoms."

Portbella "Well I wouldn't put it past you to be a damn good liar."

PM Toadstool "Some would say that that is my job description."

Portbella "Was their ever a chance with us? I mean for me at least I knew you were full of shit since like the beginning but I mean you were handsome and charming."

PM Toadstool "So possible impending death makes you wonder if our marriage could have been more than a sham?"

Portbella "Yes and you're not answering my question."

PM Toadstool "Well it was never a question of the physical department I mean remember the honeymoon?"

She chuckles a bit.

Portbella "Yeah that was none stop."

PM Toadstool "Hell you have always been smoking hot even now."

Portbella "Aren't I a little old for you?"

Prime Minister laughs a bit.

PM Toadstool "Ha you think age stops me."

Portbella "I guess not."

PM Toadstool "It was all me. I never wanted to get attached so I didn't."

Portbella "So you admit it."

PM Toadstool "What makes me so special?"

Portbella "What?"

PM Toadstool "You heard me. What makes me so special?"

Portbella "I heard you I am just not understanding."

PM Toadstool "Millions are about to die on my watch. Millions. What makes me so damn special to survive this? I abandoned just about everyone who believed and cared about me. And I did it without speaking up without a word.I might as well have killed them myself. I should have ordered some sort of military response to the ship blown it up when I got the chance."

Portbella "Is it even possible to stop an object of that size and speed?"

PM Toadstool "General Agaric seemed gung ho about some sort of military response to the ship."

Portbella "But what did Dr. Lychee say?"

PM Toadstool "Not much other than details about the ship and where it would hit."

Portbella "So then the smartest Tuffle on the planet couldn't think of a way to prevent this tragedy."

PM Toadstool "Well…"

Portbella "There was nothing you could have done other than what you have done. How were you to know of its problem? It proves that the aliens on that ship weren't hostile. They are probably innocent aliens of a distant world trying to escape unknowable horrors. You tried to inform your nation of their plight they didn't listen and that's on them. Sure things have never been on the up and up with us. You may be selfish and stubborn but you are not evil, you are not worthless and you didn't panic and shut down. You are here because you need to be. What would it accomplish to stand and die with others? When you are needed here and now. It would be the coward's way out of what is going to be a long tough road back to normalcy. You are not a god far from it you're a flawed small Tuffle doing the best you can with what you got. There is no shame in it and you got to get it together because there is a hell of a lot of Tuffles counting on you right now."

The Prime Minister looks at his wife like she had just given him a slap across the face. But instead of being in pain or being angry at her, he instead looks at her like she gave him just what he needed. This was no time to feel sorry for yourself this was a time to put a brave face on give the only thing he could give an air of confidence.

* * *

Nearly two hours later. In an almost movie like room in the bunker the VIT's are sitting and standing around a big holoprojection of the images coming from a satellite in orbit tracking the spaceship approach to Plant. At its speed and the nature of its looks and the blackness of space it is barely visible as a tiny oddly colored dot.

The dot almost appears to not be moving but it is. General Agaric is holding his teenage daughter the ladder of whom having been at the cusp of an adult reduced to a little girl again clutching on to her daddy for dear life. The two young son and daughter of Dr. Lychee and his wife are being held by each other.

The two are far still too young to fully grasp the understanding of the event but they can sense the fear and uneasiness of the room. Dr. Lychee is maybe instinctually trying to shield his six year old son and five year old daughter from the image.

The room is silent even though the young children are crying but they are silent tears of fear. PM Toadstool and Portbella walk in with steely eyed faces on in attempt to calm the very worried crowd. Even if it's minor the mood of the room changes a bit but the atmosphere of the room is still justifiably heavy. A robotic voice comes on to say.

"T-minus 10 seconds until impact."

Nothing is clearly visible.

"T-minus 9"

General Agaric daughters grip gets tighter on her father's shoulders.

"8"

The Prime Minister left hands nails dig in to his palm.

"7"

The ten year king fungi beings to cry in earnest.

"6"

Dr. Lychee looks at his wife shitake like it was the first time again.

"5"

Sweat begins to pour down from General Agaric hair line.

"4"

Dr. Cremini stares with a defeated death glare at the object.

"3"

Dr. Lychee young son Penicilum looks at the ship with a look of loathing.

"2"

The object goes from dot to ball of light as it finally hit the atmosphere.

"1"

Nothing is felt but the knowledge of the moment burns.

"Impact"

A large explosion is seen over a wide radius of the city Mold.


	4. Hard Landing

**Hard hits**

They had barely had anytime to escape. The computer had been very malfunction for months forcing the few science minded Saiyans were forced to manually monitor life support and the engines. The staff had been worked to their breaking point and beyond. The warning had made with mere minutes before the impact of the planet.

The computer had found this habitable world by accident. But there wasn't time to learn much more about it. The chief engineer had determined that the ship might not survive atmosphere entry. He and his crew opted to stay about to navigate the ship to the surface. He was an honorable man to the last.

The King had decided to be the last of those on board and Prince wanted to stay with his father. Guarda not wanting to be left out said with her sort of second adopted father or her sparring partner stayed. The ship was breaking up but due to the King's size Guarda were forced to a life pod without the King.

While Guarda and the Prince were heading to the life pod a piece of the haul blow apart by the dramatic temperature increase. A chunk of the hall went flying towards Guarda due to the distraction of the ship collapsing she didn't see it coming. It would be child's play to either destroy the shrapnel or just use her energy to absorb the impact.

The Prince did see in those microseconds the shrapnel coming for her. The Prince moved his own body in front of herself to take the shrapnel no time for him to set up his own defenses. The shrapnel hit the Prince quickly piercing his upper chest and his left eye.

Guarda confused by what was happening turned to see the Prince collapsing in her arms from her view an unseen object. She looked down at her Prince bleeding from his left eye and chest grabbed ahold of him with all her might and dragged him to the life pod.

Tears came from her eyes seeing the Prince like this for one entire year he had made an ass of himself to her. He had continue to call her feral spar with her constantly. He had gotten better at fighting her which was fun but still he was a sore loser.

All of her wins over the year were resulted in him being angrier more willing to fight her. But fighting him had become her daily ritual. The door closed to the life pod and they ejected plummeting towards the surface of the Planet.

The Prince was twisting and turning in her arms with pain, growling in agony. What she could feel and see the wounds were painful she wasn't a doctor but she didn't believe that the wounds were fatal. Still he was in pain and she could do nothing.

The ship exploding merely second after they escaped it. The explosion tossed around their little life pod around like a rag doll. The pod twirled in the atmosphere until reaching the lower portions of the planet's atmosphere then straighten up. The life pod hit the ground on planet with tremendous speed.

The life pod nearly collapsed under the strain of their hard landing. She punched the broken door of the life pod open. The sun of this world hit her face immeasurably a year of being on the ship had been a claustrophobic one. She had been used to sunlight, free clean air.

Remerging into this liberating non-sterile atmosphere it was great. There was no time for that however, she went back into the life pod and grabbed the Prince and dragged him out onto the planet.

Panicking about the Prince's wounds she asked.

Guarda "Are you okay Prince?"

The Prince shoots back quickly.

Prince Vegeta "Of…course I am Feral!"

Guarda rolls her eyes a bit and says.

Guarda "Well I hate to break it to you but the hunk of metal in your eye begs to differ."

The Prince smiles and says.

Prince Vegeta "Shows what you know I am a Prince I don't break easily."

Guarda getting angry at his stubbornness says.

Guarda "Fine then I guess then you don't need my help!"

The Prince eyes close as he says.

Prince Vegeta "Absolutely."

Now fully angry at the Prince she yells.

Guarda "Have I ever told you that you are damn impossible! Princy I am going to save your life whether you like it or not!"

Guarda stormed off back to the life pod to find medical supplies. While Prince chuckled a bit about getting a rise out of Guarda. Guarda returned shortly with a few bandages. She cleans the Prince's wounds and bandages them up.

She does not attempt to remove the object sticking out his eye. As soon as she is sure that she could do the best she could she sat down on a rock next to the Prince. Sure she hadn't expended a lot of energy but this had taken a lot out of her and she needed to sit. She looked at the Prince still mostly likely in pain but trying to do his best not to show it.

Calm down now that it would seem she had done all she could for the Prince she inquisitively asks.

Guarda "Why don't you want to show that you're pain Princy?"

With a good deal of confusion he responds.

Prince Vegeta "What?"

Guarda "You heard me. No matter what kind of injury you always have to act like nothing fazes you. It only gets worse around me or your father. You only seem to have two setting gloating and anger."

Trying to play it cool he says.

Prince Vegeta "Well theirs a lot to angry about with you around."

Confused she asks.

Guarda "So you hate me then?"

Flippantly he says back.

Prince Vegeta "Sure whatever you say."

Guarda "Those shrapnel pieces of the exploding ship?"

Confused he asks.

Prince Vegeta "What?"

With a unsure smile she asks.

Guarda "Those were coming for me weren't they?"

Turning his head away from her he says.

Prince Vegeta "I don't know what you're talking about."

Now utterly confused but feeling like she is getting closer to answers she asks.

Guarda "I bet you don't. What is it? Why do you call me 'feral' yet try and save my life?"

In a pout he says back.

Prince Vegeta "Number one I didn't try I did and number two none of your business."

Sarcastically she says back.

Guarda "I am pretty sure that my life is my business Princy."

Angry by her being sarcastic and by her line of questioning.

Prince Vegeta "Will you please stop calling me that it's undignified!"

Being annoyed by him failing to answer her questions.

Guarda "Like I told you last time maybe if you won for once I would stop. But you haven't won yet and frankly I don't feel like it right now."

Prince Vegeta "Very well as soon as I heal I will be able to make stop!"

Frustrated she says.

Guarda "And there you go again it seems like every time I want to talk to you about something you end up wanting to talk about how you're going to beat me."

Prince Vegeta "Because I am going to prove I am your better one of these days!"

Confused but with a softer tone she asks.

Guarda "But why? I like to spar with you. Hell I don't like the days when we don't spar."

With a sigh he says.

Prince Vegeta "You don't mean that."

Excited to prove her feeling to the Prince she says.

Guarda "Of course I do. When you're not being a pompous ass you're a great fighter. I even like you're arrogance it makes it funer when I great to prove you wrong. Somehow even with all the pain you must be in you still want to challenge me. It's great. I never meet anyone more determined then you. I have only gotten stronger with you around. You always want to prove how strong you are to me but you already have. I wouldn't have been willing to spar with you all those times if you hadn't."

With some disbelief the Prince asks.

Prince Vegeta "You think I'm strong?"

Happily she states.

Guarda "Yeah! No one could compete with you. Well other than me. But that doesn't mean one day you might over take me. You keep me on my toes push me to get stronger. I enjoy you Princy!"

In a pained omission he says.

Prince Vegeta "I… don't think I would be as strong as I am now without you Feral."

Happy that she got thought to him asks.

Guarda "So you agree with me?"

Prince Vegeta "Sort of."

Guarda "So then answer the question why did you protect me?"

The Prince's face turning red said in a shout.

Prince Vegeta "Because I felt like it. Now stop asking!"

The fog of the conversation now dissipating.

Guarda "Why did you feel like it?"

In a yell.

Prince Vegeta "I told you to stop asking!"

In a cocky grin as if a trigger had been pulled in her mind different from her normal state she seductively states.

Guarda "Princy you can't order me around. As you're so fond of reminding me I am a 'feral' with no clan, no tribe, and no class."

The Prince looked at her for real for the first time in this conversation to see her. Her face was partially shadowed by the sunlight which seemed to just get hotter. Even with her partial shadowed face he could tell that there was a gleam in her eyes. All of his senses were switching from focusing on the pain to her.

She could smell him taste him in that moment. It wasn't like she couldn't before but now it was all she could seem to focus on. His blood, his sweat, and his breath they had all just gone from background information to all that mattered to her.

It wasn't hot early but now it felt like the surface of a star. But it didn't feel bad it was great. She strolled over to him taking her time. She felt as though in whatever was about to happen she wanted it to happen slowly. He used what strength he had to push himself up.

He wanted to be on his feet but at the moment that was not happening. Their tails meet and began to twist around one another her hands soon went to his back encircling him. Their eyes were lock on one another. A word was trying to escape from his and her mouths 'mine". Guarda's and the Prince's faces were about to meet when a loud ringing could be heard soiling the mood.

Despite whatever was about to happen with the Prince she wasn't entirely sure what exactly sure. The ringing brought her back to the real world.

The Prince was badly injured, they crash landed on an alien world, she didn't know what had happened to the King, she had no idea where the other survivors where and to top it all off somehow that little exchange with the Prince just made her forget all of those facts.

Veler would have scolded her right now if he was here for losing focus in such a critical situation. Also thinking about Veler completely erased whatever lingering fog that seemed to be in her mind.

She pushed herself off from the Prince and rushed over to the ringing coming from the life pod. Meanwhile the Prince's head and upper back hit the rocky soil with a thud and had a disappointed look on his face. She pick up the communicator she pressed the on button.

Unknown saiyan voice "This is commander Bachoy. Who life pod is this?"

Guarda "This is the Prince's life pod but we need help the Prince is alive but injured. We might very well need a doctor."

Commander Bachoy "Excellent the Prince is alive!"

Guarda "Yes but like I said he is injured."

Commander Bachoy "Can you activate the beacon on the life pod."

Guarda "I'll try."

She fumble around the life pod looking for anything that read anything like emergency beacon. She finally found something to that extent but it was smashed.

Guarda "Aw… It appears to be in tiny pieces Bachoy. So is there a second plan or what."

Commander Bachoy "Okay just go outside and use your ki to make a flare. We will try and spot you that way."

Guarda "Okay."

Guarda went outside and shot into the air a ball of her ki it exploded.

Commander Bachoy "Great I think I saw it your quite a ways away but we will be over as soon as possible. We have a lot to discuss."

Guarda "What does the head count look like Bachoy."

Commander Bachoy "Hard to say right now we got a count of sixty. It's bad by the looks of it their couldn't be anyone alive who was still on the ship. That heat would have been too much. They would have been vaporized. And look I don't think were alone on this planet.

The crash site I got a glimpse of it before it became blackened crater. It kind of looked like a city to me. I just hope they don't want to start a fight with out over accidentally blowing one of their cities up. Might be fun but I would not want a battle to the death to be the first interact with these people. I would hate to lose anyone else for no reason."

Guarda "Yeah I would have to agree with you. I think we have lost enough already."

Guarda turned off the communicator she breathed a sigh of relief she looked over to the Prince to see that he must have passed out. She could smell his breath still so he was still breathing.

She suddenly felt as though she was being watch now. Unlike other Saiyans, Veler had taught her how to sense ki so no one had ever snuck up on her. Whatever his was had managed to get quite close until it made its present known.

She look up to one of the plateaus above her head to see a particularly short figure in white robes before her. He was bare foot his ki was different from anything she had felt before she wasn't sure if that was because he was an alien or something else to it.

The red symbol on his chest were unfamiliar but yet the get up were the symbol were they were familiar. It was all reminiscent of Veler's clothing as she never saw him wear armor like the vast majority of other saiyans wear. She put the pieces together in her head quickly this must be the guardian of this planet.


	5. Plant's Guardian

**A Meeting for History Tuffles meets Saiyans**

There is a wind blowing through the mountains were the white cloak figure and the battle dressed teenage Saiyan warrior are facing one another. Guarda questioningly asked.

Guarda "Are you the Guardian of this world?"

White cloaked figure "I am."

To that she bows to white cloaked figure and then when she is done he bows back to her.

Guarda "How may I address you?"

The white cloaked figure removes his hood to reveal a half-smiling old Tuffle. A white beard, ancient tanned skin, thinning hair line, a mouth without teeth, grey-blue eyes, wrinkled cracked hands and thin lips. In every look of him screams of an ancient one of boundless wisdom. The half-smile turns to a full on smile as he speaks.

White cloaked figure "Well my tall cute friend my name is Mushyroom but you can call me stud if you want!"

To that Guarda nearly fell over in a mix of surprise and embarrassment. She is unsure of whether or not she should be pissed or laugh. This was not what she expected.

Mushyroom "Well sorry about that I couldn't resist."

His smile tightens up as he becomes a little more serious.

Mushyroom "Who are you, where are you from and what is your business on plant?"

Guarda "Right. My name Guarda, from planet Sadla and I guess you could say we are refuges."

Mushyroom "Well that makes a lot of sense I suppose if you're here to conquer your strategy won't begin by destroy you own ship and killing a bunch of your own kind. That would be really stupid. Alright I can feel your peoples ki it's a lot higher than entirety of my kind. But you feel different then all of your kind why is that?"

Guarda "O Veler the guardian of my world was training me to be his successor. I was taught some abilities beyond that of my fellow Saiyans."

Mushyroom "So you are guardian in training and your race is Saiyan. It was a thousand years ago or so that I believe your kind were a powerful and advanced race a great force of good and stability in the galaxy. What has become of you to be refuges on an isolated world a ways from home?"

Guarda "Veler spoke of our distant past. Before the Legendary Super Saiyan destroy that bright past. From what he said it took him learning ki god in a technique he never taught me to defeat the monster. When the Legendary was stopped it had already had destroyed our civilization and we never truly recovered. There was a fight between the nations of Sadla it ended with the planet's annihilation. We have not home."

Mushyroom "I sense your heart and the truth in your words. You have my apologies for your losses. You are not what I expected coming here but then again I didn't really know what to expect this is a pleasant surprise. I have no idea of my fellow Tuffles reaction to your presence but as guardian of Plant you are welcome to live on this planet. And I would like to extent to a job offer. As you could probably tell I am an old Tuffle much like your Veler. My powers have extended my life well beyond the average length of a typical Tuffle. But I am not eternal I my powers of foresight allow me to now that in thirty two years' time I will die. I know not from what however I believe I have found my successor."

Guarda "Huh… I am great full of your offer but as you can see I am dealing with quite a few issues at the moment."

Mushyroom "I can clearly see that your friend seems to be rather injured. I am not asking you to accept my offer right now but soon. Come find me on the Watchtower when you are ready to give me your answer but know the training for my position will be intense. You will need a least two years of isolation from your peers to help absorb the lesson. After that you will be allowed to come and go so long as you get your chores done."

Guarda "So you're saying that if I go with you I will be able to go through rigorous training to prove that Veler was right to trust in me. You make a very tempting offer but I have a question for you."

Mushyroom "Yes."

Guarda "Could you please go over and heal my friend if you could?"

Mushyroom "I would if I could but I am not a healer. Probably should have learn that skill but hindsight is 20/20."

Mushyroom levitates in that air, hover for a few seconds then takes off leaving Guarda with her thoughts.

* * *

Guarda was giddy with the prospect of testing herself in such a manor she had been waiting for Veler to step up her training as it were. She was just getting to learn how to materiel object through her mind.

He had taught her how to sense energy and get glimpses of the future. But there was still so much to learn. She looked to the Prince upon looking at him she felt an urge to stay. She didn't really understand what have driven her to jump on her friend.

He seemed to want what was happening to happen. Other Saiyans from what she saw were quite different from Veler and the Prince. There was two of them nearly always only children were the exception.

She had asked Veler about why he was alone on the observatory other than herself. He had stated that 'One must not allow worldly distractions to get in the way of a guardianship'. She hadn't understood it then and now it was confusing her.

Guarda was deep in thought when the group lead by Commander Bachoy arrived. Guarda looked at Commander Bachoy he was a very tall Saiyan. Commander Bachoy was a balding Saiyan from the looks of it used to have a Mohawk on his head.

But was being reduced to a spiky square top on his head. He was excessively muscled with typical Saiyan features black eyes, brown tail, black hair. A look at his face said it all.

The King was dead. He must have stayed on the ship try to help others escape. She wasn't as familiar with him as his son but still he was nice. This actions had just proved his honor.

Commander Bachoy rushed to the Prince's side along with what Guarda assumed was a medic. They looked the Prince over.

Commander Bachoy "Can anything be done about the King's eye?"

Medic "No not without an experienced plastic surgeon. We didn't have any of those on the ship. Never mind we would need a hospital and the right equipment. Thankfully his body is already in the process of healing itself but the eye lens won't come back."

Commander Bachoy "Well that's just perfect!"

The group began to make camp. Slowly over time more and more Saiyans began to arrive till the number somewhere over 100 there was probably more but they were scattered it might take days to fully know how many of their kind were still alive. As the sun of this world was slowly coming down the Prince soon to be King woke.

The Prince looked around not initially getting that Guarda was no longer on top of him or right next to him. He soon looked happy to see that so many of his kind were around him.

The Commander Bachoy and the Medic approach him the long faces told him something was dead wrong. Seeing that the Commander and the Medic were approaching her Prince, Guarda rush over to be by his side.

Commander Bachoy "Prince Vegeta I need to tell something of vital important. The King didn't escape the ship before it exploded he's dead, your King."

The news cut deeper than those scraps of metal could ever possibly hurt this feeling. His mother had dead since he was three so he was an orphan. He knew what it would have meant to become King that was supposed to be for the future not Vegeta bit his lip and tried his best to look pissed instead of sad. He was King now he could afford to look weak in front of his subjects.

King Vegeta "I want to go back to sleep."

The Commander looked to the Medic and the Medic nodded in agreement but instead of either of them picking him up it was Guarda. This was unacceptable he didn't even want one of them to carry him but her. The King began to attempt to struggle but his kicks and punches were a bit under-powered to say the least. She whispered to him.

Guarda "Do you really want to look like a spoiled brat in front of your subjects?"

To this the King cease attempting to resist Guarda carrying him. She took him to the Royal tent setup for him its contents being a lamp and a sleeping bag. She put him down into the sleeping bag him resisting the entire way wanting to do it himself.

It was making her life a little difficult but she was just happy that he was still acting like himself. He was finely in place and she went to leave. After all there was no chance he was going to talk to her.

King Vegeta "Please don't go."

Guarda stared at him confused her Princy wanted her to stay. Other than whatever madness had over taken them earlier her Princy conversations were limited to sparing and trash talking. Why would he want her to stay?

King Vegeta "You heard me I won't say it again Feral!"

To that she rolled her eyes that was more like it. She sat next to the tucked in monarch as he turned his head from her.

King Vegeta "Is this what it felt like when Veler died?"

Guarda "Huh?"

King Vegeta "You heard me."

Guarda "I really can't say Vegeta. I don't know how your feeling."

King Vegeta "It feels like someone is taking a knife and vivisecting me Feral!"

Guarda "Yeah that sounds familiar."

King Vegeta "I wish you didn't have happen to you."

Guarda "What?"

King Vegeta "Nothing forget I said anything."

Guarda "I don't know if that is going to be possible Princy."

King Vegeta "I am King now Feral."

Guarda "Yeah and you think that is going to stop me from calling you Princy?"

King Vegeta "Shut up Feral."

Guarda "Sure thing Princy."

She chuckled a bit but a serious look returned to her face.

Guarda "You know that the eye thing won't be going away."

King Vegeta "I thought as much but it is the least of my concerns right now."

Guarda "I suppose it is. Did you know what was happening back there?"

King Vegeta "What?"

Guarda "You know before you passed out."

The monarch face went red he was not entirely sure himself but he understood probably more than his shelter, naïve 'friend'.

King Vegeta "Nothing you need to concern yourself with!"

A smile came to her face Vegeta was hiding something embarrassing from her now she had to find out. She got up with her hands open and going in pointed in their left, right positions.

Guarda "Well then I guess I am going to have to ask someone else then."

He wanted to jump up at that suggest he quickly yelled

King Vegeta "Their no need for that!"

Getting what she wanted to that she sat back down and asked.

Guarda "Okay then explain it to me?"

King Vegeta "Well aw I think we were about to mate."

Guarda "Huh?"

King Vegeta "You heard me please don't make me explain it."

Guarda "I think it merits a explain Princy."

King Vegeta "All of the hells! Fine! It well happens when two Saiyans that are in proximity that are compatible. You know I really don't want to talk about this with you."

Guarda "Just make me understand."

King Vegeta remains silence Guarda gets frustrated and leaves.

* * *

She exits the King's tent to see that multiple saiyans including the Commander are look in one direction the entrance to the canyon they are all in. She could hear a loud screeching sound around them more than one.

She could see a figure shrouded in shadow of the sun behind it. It was taller than the one Tuffle she had meet. The Tuffle's body was covered in armor, glowing circles were his eyes should be.

On first glance you might think the man was made of metal but she knew better after seeing the guardian. This must be their people version of battle armor. They might want a fight.


	6. New Friends

**Start of things**

Doctor Lychee is in a jet copter along with General Agaric and a great deal of soldiers and scientists. He was putting on a complete suit of power armor air tight with repulsers. Looking to the General asked.

Doctor Lychee "Does it really have to be a military power armor?"

General Agaric "Yes no telling what they are capable of."

Doctor Lychee "I understand that but is it best to introduce ourselves thought what is a weapon of war?"

General Agaric "We can't just have you shake their hands in a full body containment suit."

Doctor Lychee "But we can't just give our new friends the impression that we are hostile or militaristic towards them."

General Agaric "Yes but we can't have you go up to an unknown alien race in a glorified plastic bag."

Doctor Lychee nods at that and puts on the metal helmet with glowing eyes.

The jet-copter arrives a ways from the location of the Saiyan camp. The doctor opens the doors to the jet-copter. Doctor Lychee in his power armor emerges and walks through the canyon to reach the camp.

He hears noise beyond his position he knows that beyond just a few rocks is something he has been waiting for his entire life. He takes a deep breath then slowly comes from behind a canyon wall to see the aliens. What he sees takes him back.

The alien are large on average just from a glance are at least 3 or 4 feet taller than his Tuffles a race of giants. Their hair is black and spike it seem to be a racial trait. They all seem to be dressed in some sort of armor that protect their chest and fans out at just before their waist.

The armor for many of the aliens is decorated indicating possible hierarchy or at least aesthetics. They are humanoid if shrunk might pass for Tuffles if not for their tails. Tails must have evolved from a primate like species kind of like the Tuffles themselves.

The Tuffles have yet to find a primate in the fossil record that they were definitely related to. The Tuffles practically as is just showed up on the fossil record a about a few million years ago. Evolution clearly effected other species so why not them? Perhaps the aliens were not as alien as originally thought.

It made no sense that on another planet with completely different rules that something so similar would develop. He was ecstatic these aliens might hold the key to unlocking the history of the Tuffles ancient past.

It would have interesting if they had been green or blue or even some sort of purplish asexual lizard that could breathe in space. This however, had even more fascinating possibilities they could be cousins.

The Tuffles through these massive, muscled, spikey hair, tailed hominids could learn about their origins. The questions he felt like asking the aliens were filling a library's worth of books.

The doctor had been consumed by so much internal thought that he had failed to notice that he was spotted by the Saiyans. Who immediately got in to defensive positions after all the iron man had failed to make his presence known.

Which means surprise attack in Saiyan culture. Where it was custom before hand or not a century of war mean sneaking up on someone was considered a hostile move. The Saiyan were used to an opponent having a smell not being of metal this creature was alien.

Impossible to tell much of anything about it. It had not facial expression to read into no tail to telegraph intentions. The creature was just cold sharp metal with glowing eyes for added menace everything in their gut told them at this was a hostile.

The commander and the Saiyan soldiers were beginning to charge up ki blasts. The threat had yet even attempted to contact them silence spoke volumes to them 'nothing to talk about'.

Guarda emerging for the new kings tent saw what was happening. Her kin were about to act like they had a nasty tendency to do aggressively without thinking. She raced forward to block the potential ki blast that were going to come at this strange metal alien.

From what she could sense from him with was that he couldn't survive a light tap never mind a full on ki blast from even one never mind over fifty at once from her kin. All except the commander stopped a he had already fired off a blast before Guarda had move.

Guarda turn and easily deflected the circular ki blast off into the sky. It exploded harmlessly above them it wasn't one of the commander strongest attacks and more of a way to see what he was dealing with but Guarda knew it would have killed the alien.

The doctor who had been at first paralyzed with curiosity had now become paralyzed with fear. He didn't turn the shields on the suit and that alien had out of his hand fired a glowing bomb based on the explosion had the power of a missile at him.

His savior had just proven that she was the fastest think he had ever witnessed. She was faster than his eyes and getting somewhere close on to the speed of light. She had deflected a blast with power of a missile like it was nothing.

The others seem just as capable of these abilities as they had been seen with their glow. They had done it on a whim and without any technology just with some primitive looking armor on. The aliens were a race giant super power monkey tailed with spiky hair and quick tempers.

To the General and the government on lookers watch the live feed from the suits on board camera this was pure shock you could practically hear their mouths hit the floor. The Prime Minister had tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever oddities he might be witness to but this how could one prepare for this.

The aliens had just broken laws he thought were impossible to break. That lifeforms couldn't shoot energy balls from their hands and move faster than a jet. It was rules that were so obvious that they need not even be stated. Here it was though and that was what they could do in a less than a minute. What else could they be capable of?

The General just as speechless as the ones back in the bunker had just every paranoid thought about the aliens confirmed. They were stronger than them on an exponential basis. They didn't need the typical assess that came with a military no. A single one of them could lay waste to a city.

They didn't need bullets, missiles, power suits, jets, tanks no they just need water food and maybe clothing. One of them might be able to destroy an entire army single handedly.

His entire army might be hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned. Their low numbers might not even matter as all of them seem to be capable of such feats. Of course their ship didn't need any weapons they are the weapon. They are all dressed in what appears to be armor this is an invasion force no doubt.

Guarda turn back to face the power armored Tuffle doctor and said.

Guarda "I apologies for my kin's rudeness. They thought you a threat because of your armor, silence and attempt to sneak up on them. But I can sense you cannot possibly be a threat to us. So sorry about that and hi my name is Guarda please to meet you robotuffle person."

The doctor had just felt punched mentally again. The alien can speak our language knows what a Tuffle is but yet doesn't seem to understand the concept that he is in power armor because she thinks he is robot. The other seem hostile and aggressive but this one is not like that at all.

The alien is attempting to be polite. She seems to not be entirely sure how to be polite to him but still. It could be from her gender as other female looking aliens were just a willing to frag him as the males so is this an odd ball or an ambassador. Is this what the aliens are like when they don't feel threatened?

Doctor Lychee "O… No I mush apologize I was the one who snuck on you."

The doctor bowed his head to show respect. To that Guarda looked a little confused but to that the others dropped their fighting stances.

Guarda "Why did you just act like I was royal or a guardian?"

Doctor Lychee "Well it's a sign of respect in my culture it doesn't mean that you must be royalty or a deity to receive."

Guarda "Is that so that weird so the robots go around bowing to one another?"

Doctor Lychee "I am not a robot and it's for when someone has been grieved or insulted."

With a bit of a condescending smile.

Guarda "How is you getting yourself killed grieving me or insulting me?"

Doctor Lychee "Because I snuck up on you."

Guarda "Yeah you snuck up on them but not me I thought you had to be a small animal or something with that power level. I don't know if you could hurt an infant with your power. You should really consider training some more."

Doctor Lychee "I'm not really the athletic type."

Guarda "So like you don't like fight or train?"

Doctor Lychee "Yeah."

Guarda "Wow that weird. I guess you are an alien but still weird. Even the doctor who was ancient liked to spar once and a while."

Doctor Lychee "So a great deal of your time is spent punching each other?"

Guarda "Yeah."

Doctor Lychee "Guarda how may I ask is it that you speak our language?"

Guarda "I don't I was wonder how you were speak our language?"

Doctor Lychee "So you have no idea?"

Guarda "I just assumed that everyone speaks the same language."

Doctor Lychee "Huh… What is the name of your race?"

Guarda "The Saiyans."

Doctor Lychee "How did you and your kin just do those things?"

Guarda "What?"

Doctor Lychee "You know the energy blast, the speed and the deflecting."

Guarda "O you like that didn't you? Well if you trained a bit you might be able to do the same things."

Doctor Lychee "I don't see that happen Guarda. But back to the question at hand."

Guarda "O right well I just used my ki to push myself forward. The commander used his ki to make a blast. I used my ki as a shield to knock away the blast."

Doctor Lychee "Yes but how?"

Guarda "By pulling my ki out of myself."

Doctor Lychee "So there no device or trick to it."

Guarda "Yeah. I had to train make my ki stronger but other that it's all internal. I can even use it to fly."

With that Guarda begins to levitate in the air flies in a figure eight and returns to the same spot facing a very much flabbergasted Doctor Lychee. A lifetime of looking up at the stars and wanting to meet an alien had not nearly prepared him for this woman.

She was something out of a manga or a comic book. The doctor was more than impressed with this Saiyan. It was like he was a character in a dream. There was no way he could have a coherent response to this.

Guarda "I think the gravity on this planet is a little stronger than home but not by that much. It explain why I felt a little exhausted when I first got here."

The doctor snapping back to reality asked.

Doctor Lychee "Where is home Guarda?"

Guarda "Sadla."

Doctor Lychee "Yes but where in the space?"

Guarda "O… In space."

Doctor Lychee "You don't know do you?"

Guarda "Yep."

Doctor Lychee "Is there anyone how would know?"

Guarda "I guess maybe the navigator by I think he died with the ship."

Doctor Lychee "Maybe I will get my answer from the ship."

Guarda "I have a question for you Mr. Metal Tuffle what is you name?"

Doctor Lychee "My name is Doctor Moss Lychee of the University of Fungi representative of the Kingdom of Fungi."

Guarda "Cool is that your entire name because that a lot I mean I will do it but it seems excessive?"

Doctor Lychee "O sorry I must have confused you its Doctor Moss Lychee that other stuff was more were I went to school and what I represent at the moment."

Guarda "Yeah I got that part but I mean you have two names Moss and Lychee."

Doctor Lychee "Well yeah are you saying that Saiyans don't have family names."

Guarda "We have only one name. The King however has a family name as you put it. The first born of his line are all named Vegeta going back like a thousand years or so."

Doctor Lychee "So all Kings are named Vegeta?"

Guarda "Yep."

Doctor Lychee "Won't that get confusing?"

Guarda "I don't know. I guess."

Again not what the doctor imaged aliens to be like.

Doctor Lychee "Look Guarda I have been authorized to offer you and your kin to a location that isn't a canyon in the middle of nowhere. It's a base were you see we can temporarily house you and make sure that you aren't carrying on yourself anything that might damage the environment or kill a bunch of Tuffles. You understand germ theory right?"

Guarda "Germs are those that that make you sick right?"

Doctor Lychee "Yes typical there could be other reasons."

Guarda "But doesn't that normal just effect old Saiyans and infants."

Doctor Lychee "Well that what most germs typical target."

Guarda "Huh. Are you saying that your people get sick even when you're healthy?"

Doctor Lychee "So illness in Saiyans is rare?"

Guarda "Well I have never gotten sick."

Doctor Lychee "The Saiyans must have exceptional immune systems."

Guarda "I guess so. I am not really a authority here you could talk to the King but he is being real moody right now with the injury and everything but you could talk to the Commander."

Doctor Lychee "The gentleman that just tried to kill me?"

Guarda "Yes. But he's not that bad he just rushes to conclusions real quickly."

Doctor Lychee "Alright let's talk to him."

The two walk over to the very curious Commander now waiting. The Commander having decided how this pathetic tin can couldn't even reacted quickly enough to his attack must not be a threat. He had become curious of the nature of the robot and why it would think it a good idea to sneak up on them.

The Commander looked at the tin can it had nothing to offer in the way of facial expressions to read into it was a blank slate. The thing was either stupid or unnaturally brave no way to tell.

The Commander with a smile asked of the doctor.

Commander Bachoy "So you thought you could sneak up on Saiyan?"

The doctor nervously said back quickly.

Dr. Lychee "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you I was just distracted!"

The Commander sneered and said.

Commander Bachoy "Yeah looking for weakness right?"

The doctor in a panic said back.

Dr. Lychee "I...I wasn't..!"

The Commander nodded.

Commander Bachoy "Sure then why do you speak our language?"

Dr. Lychee "We I..."

Guarda "For some weird reason we both speak the same language it doesn't make any sense to me either."

Commander Bachoy "Okay then lets get to the point. What have you come for?"

Dr. Lychee "Well in addition to wanting to meet a alien. I wanted to offer you and your Saiyan race a temporary new home. You see we don't now what the effect of your presences might effect the planet."

Commander Bachoy "Alright but answer me this how would germs effect a machine like yourself."

Dr. Lychee "I am not a machine this is just a power armor."

Puzzled the Commander asked.

Commander Bachoy "What?"

Guarda "Its like armor but instead of just providing protect I think it provides them with strength. Veler taught me how to sense ki. From what I can tell about him and his kind they are not very strong."

Confused by what Guarda is talking about Dr. Lychee keeps his mouth shut.

Commander Bachoy "So they can't fight on their own they need machines to do it for them?"

Guarda "Yes."

The Commander chuckles.

Commander Bachoy "No wonder they tried and sneak up on us. Pathetic!"

Dr. Lychee "That's not true."

Commander laugh again and says.

Commander Bachoy "So we have nothing to fear from them?"

A little confused Guarda says.

Guarda "It would appear so Commander."

Commander Bachoy "Alright well go with them then we are guess here after all it would be rude to not accept their offer."

Dr. Lychee sigh in relieve a bit having succeeded in convinced the Saiyans to come with him.

* * *

The Saiyans gathered together. The Tuffle transports arrive and carry off the Saiyans.


	7. Home Base

**Thoughts and Fear**

The Saiyans were not a people used to being carried nearly all of them looked noticeably perturbed by the experience of being carried even if it was a machine.

The grey interior of the transport was unnerving to them. The vast majority pre-ship had been spend their lives outside.

This was an uncomfortable reminder that they had spent the last year cooped up in metal. It had been a very trying event.

Watching the Saiyans from a different plane was the steely eyes of General Agaric. He stared at them with the fervent fear and mistrust.

Dr. Lychee was coming out of decontamination with the suit of he approached to General who he saw staring intently at the Saiyans.

The seated General realized that the doctor was coming over to him but decided he didn't care and continued to watch.

Inquisitively the doctor came over to the General to see him looking so determined and looking so frustrated. The doctor mind clicked he knew.

Dr. Lychee "Their not some enemy."

The General sighed he knew the idealistic doctor would not understand.

General Agaric "Yeah right. They can fly, fire beams of energy from their hands and move faster than the eye could see but your right there not a threat. Get real they don't need guns, lasers or planes. I bet one of their infants could bring a planet to its knees. You're blinded by your child like dream of shaking hands with an alien. You don't see them for what they are!"

The doctor sighed and asked.

Dr. Lychee "What are they?"

General Agaric "Barbarians! You might not see but I do. They all wear armor even your supposable friendly one. We have yet to see them exert themselves. You were so sad for them that they were refuges of PTO but think. They probably destroyed their own world!"

Dr. Lychee "You have no proof."

General Agaric "Maybe not yet but once we recover data from their ship you will see."

Angry at the General's obtuseness the doctor says back.

Dr. Lychee "Even if that it is true it doesn't mean these need to be treated as criminals or are you just planning to try and gases them. Ha I wonder how well that will go down."

General Agaric "You just don't see it yet. One day you will and you best pray to the gods that we will be ready when that time comes."

Dr. Lychee "Who about instead we pray that time never comes."

Grimly The General says.

General Agaric "It's not like we will have a say in the matter."

* * *

The transports reach their destination Airbase Stem. The largest spaceport and planetary defensive position on Plant.

The base has been fully mobilized as a result of the impact. Power armors flight in and out of the hangers. Troops being used to help the survivors.

Despite the turmoil below a great deal of the power armors are sitting and waiting for the Saiyan transports.

Dr. Lychee looking from the cockpit is visibly upset he turns and looks at General Agaric this is his doing no doubt.

The transports land the airstrip in front of a large hanger the transports are surrounded on all sides by power armored Tuffles.

The cargo bay of the transport opens up and the Saiyans emerge. The Commander going first he looks to see the very armed group of Tuffle soldiers waiting for them.

The hanger opens up to reveal a bunch of doctors and scientists in hazmat suited Tuffles. The Commander is taken aback by these Tuffles as they are significantly shorter.

The Commander comes to the conclusion that they must be normal sized Tuffles and that their power armor allows them to pretend they are taller than they actually are.

The Commander chuckles their trying to intimidate him. But this proves how pathetic and fake these aliens are.

The Commander steps out on to the strip in a with a strut. He is soon followed by Guarda carrying the still unconscious King his feet sort of being dragged along.

Guarda had considered carrying him bridal style but shot that idea in her head dead. She kind of felt like that would demean him. It wasn't even about him getting angry after all him being pissed made the fights funer.

But she did like that he had all of this pride. She had been trying to keep thoughts about the King profession. Having him on her shoulder like this was getting things moving.

She definitely needed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on between them.

The rest of Saiyan began emerging and walking into the hanger. Finally all of the Saiyans were in the hanger it began to close.

A series of chairs where laid out with needles on tables next to the chairs. The feminine voice of one of one of the doctors spoke so that the entire of the Saiyans could hear.

Feminine Tuffle Doctor "Hello my name is Doctor Trametes Versicolor or just Doc Versicolor. Now you see we would like it if you were to sit down for a scan and sample taking. You see we need to make sure that none of you have on or in yourself a germ that would be detrimental to our planet or our self's."

Guarda nodded she walked over to the chairs and placed the King in one of the seats and sat in one herself. Lights appeared from the chair and scanned the two.

The other Saiyans seeing her fearlessness and the fact their new King was taking part joined in and began siting down in the chairs.

The medical staff going to pick up the needles and attempt to draw blood. Dr. Versicolor went up with a needle to Guarda and tried poke her with it.

The needle broken on contact with Guarda skin. Dr. Versicolor was taken aback by this she immediately began to process what this could mean.

Their skin the doctor thought must have the strength of metal or diamonds none of her medical instruments would work. If it was dense as she thought the scanning equipment wouldn't work nothing less than x-ray would penetrate their skin.

Guarda seeing the broken needle and the confused look on Dr. Versicolor's face said.

Guarda "O sorry forgot to put down my energy field. You forgot it's their sometimes."

Guarda yells out to the other Saiyans.

Guarda "Everyone put down your fields. Their object are too weak to get through."

Still surprised and confused Dr. Versicolor asks.

Dr. Versicolor "So kind can have force fields constantly around themselves?"

Guarda "Yeah even children can do it. It comes to us naturally even infants and ferals with little to no training are capable of doing it."

Amazed and immensely curious by this Dr. Versicolor says.

Dr. Versicolor "That's amazing your kind have the powers of like superheroes. You must all be using and putting out an incredible amount of power. Your metabolism must be very high. On a daily basis you must need to consume your own body weight am I right?"

Guarda "Well I don't know how much I weight but that sounds about right even more typically when we are training or healing."

Dr. Versicolor "How often are you training or healing?"

Guarda "Well I guess all the time."

The doctor upon hearing this picks up another needle and then pokes her with it. This time it works and the doctor gets a blood sample from Guarda.

The needle is removed from Guarda's arm and unsurely the doctor asks Guarda.

Dr. Versicolor "So O what is your name?"

Guarda "Guarda."

The doctor writes down her name on a sheet of paper next to the id number of the blood vial. Still a nervous the doctor asks with a little blush on her face as she looks over Guarda up and down.

Dr. Versicolor "You and your people must all work out constantly am I right?"

Guarda "Yeah other than eating I would have to say that is our favorite pass time."

Dr. Versicolor "Well you certainly have a lot more muscles than all of my other patients ha ha."

Feeling like she is missing some sort of context in their conversation Guarda says unsurely.

Guarda "Yeah sure I guess."

Dr. Versicolor "I mean I think they should make a painting of you or something."

Guarda "What's a painting?"

Taken back but quickly says back.

Dr. Versicolor "O a work of art. A picture made of paint. Of other Saiyans or of scenery or of dreams."

Guarda "I don't think we had those on Sadla."

Switching from her painful attempt to flirt with Guarda back to curiosity.

Dr. Versicolor "So do your kind not have a sense of aesthetics?"

Guarda "Aesthetics?"

Dr. Versicolor "You know a sense of what is beautiful and ugly."

Guarda "O yeah we have that it's just that painting what we have already seen or doesn't exist seems pointless."

Dr. Versicolor "Well maybe we'll be able to change your kinds mind on that issue."

Guarda "I don't think so."

Dr. Versicolor "Why is that?"

Guarda "From what I can tell from my fellow Saiyans don't like to change."

* * *

The scans and the blood taking finish up. The blood of the Saiyan's are taken to cold storage deep below the base.

Dr. Versicolor goes to the bases command center in a big round table room with a table with a holoprojector. She sat next to the already sitting Dr. Lychee with on the opposite side of the table the sitting General Agaric.

Dr. Versicolor comes in with a smile on her face. Dr. Lychee noticing her happiness asks.

Dr. Lychee "Good news?"

Dr. Versicolor "Yes! But it can wait for the Prime Minister."

It was then that the holoprojector activated and an image the Prime Minister appeared in the head chair of the room along with a bunch of other Tuffles in the chairs.

PM Toadstool "Well it looks like everyone is here. Alright then we can begin this Security Council meeting."

The group nodes.

PM Toadstool "Before we address the economic and political fallout from all of this we need to address the rescue of survivors and the status of our guests General.

General Agaric "Rescue efforts are going as well as we could hope. As predicted no one has been found alive in the ten mile area around the impact site nor fifteen miles for that matter. The center is still glowing with radioactive material and heat. The area might not be able to support life for fifty or a hundred years. We are already attempting to prevent fallout from the area. My troops are dumping QDCF (quick drying cement foam) on the area. That being said it would be best that we destroy any food product downwind from the crash for at least fifty miles."

PM Toadstool "Agreed. Dr. Versicolor."

Dr. Versicolor "Yes. We have taken genetic samples from all of the Saiyans in our care and scanned them. The AI and myself are in agreement that the aliens while similar enough to us to give up diseases they have nothing that would be virulent to us. The bacteria in their guts in fact would pass for cousins of our own. Sewage from them would be no more harmful then our own. Despite a few with some injuries none of them are sick. Either their immune systems are a great deal stronger than our own or they have all more to fear from our germs then we have of theirs. I would like test that fact before we shake their hands ungloved."

PM Toadstool "So some good news for a change our friends aren't carrying a plague that will end life on Plant."

Another Tuffle voice chimes in.

Unknown male Tuffle "Mr. Prime Minister before we do anything rash I would like some of my nation's scientists to examine the aliens and I am sure the other members of the Security Council agree."

The other holoprojections nod in agreement.

PM Toadstool "Agreed President Zapote and I encourage you all with your relieve support to send your scientific teams to Stem immediately. We don't want to be the only nation in communication with the extraplantrials. And we will be sure to share any data related to the aliens that we receive as soon as we can. Now in accordance with international law I have to ask if we can freeze the markets until we can calm the public about this issue."

President Zapote "Absolutely! All in favor?"

The Security unanimously all say 'I'.

PM Toadstool "Excellent now we can worry about total economic collapse a different day. I think that adjourns the meeting for today."

All but Prime Minister Toadstool disappears and the Prime Minister with a dower face looks to General Agaric and asks.

PM Toadstool "Have we found any data from the space ship yet?"

General Agaric "No but when I do I will contact you."

Dr. Lychee quite a bit confused by his friends question asks.

Dr. Lychee "Toady why are you so interested in data from the ship now?"

PM Toadstool "Because we need to learn more about them they are a threat after all."

Dr. Lychee with disbelief on his face asks.

Dr. Lychee "What?"

PM Toadstool "O come on you must have seen it to. Super powered aliens just showed up crashed their ship into a city and could defeat our entire military if they wanted. We know next to nothing about them. Other then it appears they are quick to violence and are all wearing armor. I need to know a hell of a lot more about them before we sit down and have a beer together. I don't think that is too unreasonable."

Dr. Lychee nods in agreement seeing the Prime Minister point of view.

Dr. Lychee "Well when you put it like that. But just for the record I don't think it is the best idea to immediately treat them with suspicion. And for the record it was my indecisiveness which caused the incident."

PM Toadstool "Yeah don't remind me that I nearly had to watch you get blown up by them."

The holo-Prime Minister disappears. Dr. Lychee comments.

Dr. Lychee "I guess he didn't like me endangering myself."

The General gets out of his seat and walks out of the room without saying a word.

Dr. Lychee "I don't think he likes me."

Dr. Versicolor chuckles and says.

Dr. Versicolor "Making friends doctor."

Dr. Lychee "Always. How about you?"

Dr. Versicolor "Well the Saiyans are quite interesting especially that Guarda."

A little concerned Dr. Lychee asked.

Dr. Lychee "You know they are aliens? Right there is no way to know how flirting with them will make them react."

Dr. Versicolor "Well were scientists right this is kind of an experiment. Besides I don't think I could help myself she is a giant muscle bound raven haired beauty.

Dr. Lychee chuckled.

Dr. Lychee "Well I should have anticipated this she is your type hell mine for that matter. Just you know play it cool I would hate to give the General a reason to prevent us from doing our jobs."

She nodded in agreement.

Dr. Versicolor "Yeah I know it just sort of slipped out. If he has his way a lot of them and us might die right?"

Dr. Lychee "No doubt. He has already written them off as monstrous barbarians that are in need of chaining."

Dr. Versicolor "That won't go over well they are naturally inclined to movement and liberty by the looks of them. This being crammed in a space ship thing probably wasn't very kind to their minds not that I am a psychologist. They're not going to like stay in one confined place for too long."

Dr. Lychee "Agreed. Like a bird they need to fly but unlike a bird they can crush steel with their hands."

* * *

In the hanger Guarda places the King on a cot and is approached by the Commander.

Commander Bachoy "So what can you tell me about them?"

She shrugs and asks back.

Guarda "No much other then they really like asking odd questions. Why you asking me?"

Commander Bachoy "Why do you think? You are the one with the most contact with them."

Guarda "Well alright other than Mushyroom there are like they seem very reliant on toys and they poses very little threat."

The Commander scuffs.

Commander Bachoy "Fool just because they can't fight us properly doesn't mean they won't try something. They might try kill us in our sleep like the cowards they are."

Guarda "That's not true."

Commander Bachoy "O really then why are we in a big contained building with tons of armed aliens around us? Their scared of us. We have power and abilities they could dream of that why they want to cage and imprison us. We are dangerous wild animals to these weaklings and what does one do to a dangerous wild animal kill it in self-defense. It's only a matter of time before they try and put collars on us and try to domesticate us as their slaves."

Guarda "They wouldn't!"

Commander Bachoy "How do you know? You might not see it but I do were animals to these Tuffles and if were not ready they are going to either kill us or make us slaves mark my words. Once the King is a healed we need to leave this place and I may need your support the King has taken a shine to you after all."

Guarda "I don't think the Tuffles will like us leaving without a word and what shine do you speak of."

The Commander smirks, chuckles and says.

Commander Bachoy "What you two haven't mated yet you are both maybe a year or two younger then I was but I mean really. You two have spent nearly every day of the trip sparing for the last year. I hear you breath harder when you were holding him and he doesn't weight all that much. You might be a feral and not first class but you are not a weakling. You may be stronger then the King. I could see why he would fall for such an aggressive and powerful one like you."

Guarda gets a little angry at his last comment and yells.

Guarda "You shut your mouth I am not aggressive!"

Guarda she closes her eyes realizing she had just made his point for him but the Commander continues.

Commander Bachoy "Right and that why you didn't let any other females near the King. Allowed no one but yourself the privilege to carry his majesties carcass around and made the decision for him to get scanned and blood drawn. Face it you chose a mate and it's the King good for you."

She looks a bit embarrassed and miffed and not looking she asks.

Guarda "So what does that exactly mean?"

Commander Bachoy almost laughs out loud realizing that the girl must have never been given the talk. He is about to continue when a series of carts with food on them enter the hangar lead by Dr. Versicolor in her hazmat suit and yells out.

Dr. Versicolor "Come and Get It!"

All conversations and actions end as all the Saiyans rush to the cart.


	8. Dead Eating

**Culturally Differences and Morals**

From the moment that the smell of food entered the air King Vegeta's eyes opened. Despite her own aggravated stomach Guarda had stayed with her King as she knew he had woken up.

It was a mad dash to the food for the rest of the Saiyans they had found little to eat in the canyon or the desert. In this times of hardship they were expecting very little in the way of food but now that it was here.

Quickly the food brought into the room was no more. Dr. Versicolor had greatly underestimated the intake that the Saiyans were capable of.

Dr. Versicolor and the other Tuffles looked on in horror as what they believed was overkill enough food to feed a couple thousand Tuffles gone in a few minutes.

To the other two onlookers in their respective chambers there was mild surprise. In Dr. Lychee head this all made sense he just had been underestimating the Saiyan's needs.

But in General Agaric mind the word barbarian summed it up. They ate with their hand, ate so much so quick.

Dr. Versicolor standing there in the room trying to process what she had seen is approached by Commander Bachoy.

On the Commander's face is look of bitter annoyance he asks the still O struck doctor a question.

Commander Bachoy "Where is the Meat?"

Dr. Versicolor snaps out of her bit of horror and with a timid smile say back.

Dr. Versicolor "O meat sorry our species has been vegetarians for almost a century now."

Commander having what suspicions that he harbored just get conformed now with an angry smile on his face says back to her.

Commander Bachoy "So you're just deer after all."

Dr. Versicolor confused is about to ask a follow-up question to figure out what the Commander just meant when she is prevented by the Commander floating up into the air.

The Commander takes a look around the room to see that the King had returned to his feet on his own power spurning Guarda attempt to help him.

He notices that like him there is a great matter of discussion that there was no meat in the meal. He looks to a tall female Saiyan in the group quite obviously pregnant who looks back at him and nodes.

At the female feet is two children a boy and a girl the girl being the oldest of the two. The Commander looks at the two then nods back to his mate. The die is cast.

With a stern face and determined look he uses his energy to whip up the air in the room to gain the attention of his fellow countrymen and women. They look to him as he now has a captive audience of but Tuffles and Saiyans.

Commander Bachoy "My kin, my comrades in arms I hope you have all been enjoying the hospitality of our hosts. But from what I gather that you have noticed as I have a lack of a certain food group. I think you know to with I speak meat. Now on its own this fact should not bother any of you after all not every meal should possess what we eat 9 out of 10 meals with. Variety is a good thing we can all agree. But why is there no meat in this meal I bet you're all wondering? Well I can tell all of you our hosts don't eat meat! You see their ancestor apparently ate meat but their evolved only savages do that sort of thing! Everyone here had to do things to survive the war-torn nightmare scape that our home became. I lost plenty of friends and neighbors to the many armies of this and that nation and tribe. But I and all of you found a way to survive we were never the strongest of the tribes but were here. Our old King is dead and dead doing what he always did saving others. I wasn't a super fan of the escape plan but we survived which is what we are survivors! This brings us back to our hosts and what they are. Their first interaction with us should be known to all of you sneaking up on us. For what reason I couldn't fathom or can I. You see them all in their suits of armor it would be a fool that would go into a fight without protection but their suits do more than that. They can't fly they all have the collective power of infants. From what I heard despite all these toys these Tuffles don't even fight each other again they have evolved passed those barbaric things. I didn't like killing, loved fighting didn't like killing. Maybe it isn't such a bad thing that they haven't killed each other like we seem to do. But ask yourself what I am describing grass eaters, unhostile, no warrior spirit, fat and happy. What I am describing to you all is Livestock the things that many of you raised. There are no farmers so one must come to the conclusion that they did it to themselves. Think about that what kind of individuals actively seek to make themselves food. I will tell you what kind the kind that would seek to make you FOOD!"

There is an audible gasp and the sound of the King's aura lighting up.

Commander Bachoy "That's right! You may not see it coming yet but I do. Your nothing but wild animals to these Livestock. You haven't made yourself all fat plump and ready for the slaughter. So they're going to get you on their plan. They're going to want to reeducate you make you all dossal and domesticated. Get you to stop eating meat, live in their fancy coups, and stop fighting. You would be Saiyans anymore you will be VEAL! Now I for one am not going to stand by and watch us become Veal. We are Saiyans, we go out on our own terms. One fights on their own and dies on their own. AND I PLAN NOT TO LIVE MY LIFE IN A CAGE! WHO'S WITH ME?"

There are shouts of approval the crowd has turn on his side. It was then despite Guarda pleads King Vegeta flew into the air in front Commander Bachoy.

King Vegeta is visibly aggravated to the point of rage but before he can say a word Commander Bachoy

Commander Bachoy "A My King have you come to join me in liberating our fellows from this cage?"

The King sneers at the Commander.

King Vegeta "Or are you trying to liberate our fellows or make yourself King?"

Insulted at this line of questioning the Commander says back.

Commander Bachoy "I would never…"

The Commander is interrupted by the irate King.

King Vegeta "O really did I order you to rally my troops or did you just do it on your own?"

Commander Bachoy "I…"

The King continued powering through the Commander attempts to interrupt him by speaking louder.

King Vegeta "Not Only Are You Insulting Are Hosts With These Histrionics But You Did It With Out My Impute I AM YOUR KING! I DEMAND YOUR RESPECT!"

Changing from attempting to explain himself to getting angry at the little King.

Commander Bachoy "BOY I have fought and killed for your Father since before you were born and you accuse ME OF TREASON!"

King Vegeta "I DO!"

Commander Bachoy breathing through his nose mouths the words 'So be it'. The Commander raise his hand and with ease fired an energy blast at the hanger door. A giant hole is made in the hanger door with the remaining bits of the hanger falling pathetically to the ground.

The Tuffles are awestruck this hanger was made of some of the strongest materials known too them was pushed aside so easily.

On the tip of the General's mouth is a great deal of profanity as he rushes out of his seat. He runs down the hall to get his army ready.

The King looks over to Guarda he give her a knowing look. She shakes her head no. His look says it all 'Stay out of it'.

Guarda wants to yell out you're not well enough and you will die if you fight him now. But she knows that this has just became a matter of honor to the very prideful King.

It would be hopeless measure now to try in convince him not to fight. She was torn her instincts and her wants were in conflict.

He would never forgive her if she interfered she didn't want that and besides this was an honor battle her Saiyan instincts wanted to watch this.

So she conceded and nodded in agreement the King would have to fight and possibly die on his own.

With that both the King and Commander left the hanger and landed on the cement. They are quickly followed by the other Saiyans anxious to see this fight unfold.

The Commander and the King get into their fighting positions and Tuffle soldiers in their power armor storming out of their base. The Commander says to the King with some re-found calm.

Commander Bachoy "My King you are injured. If we fight now you will die. I have not wish to kill your lordship on this day. There would be no dishonor in stepping aside until one is fully healed. My intention was never to offend you only to liberate us from these deceitful Tuffles."

King Vegeta grins at his statement.

King Vegeta "Are you begging for your life?"

Commander Bachoy "No my lord I was begging for yours."

The Tuffle soldiers moving towards the King and Commander are intercepted by Guarda and a few other Saiyans. The Tuffle soldiers are about to fire on them when Dr. Versicolor comes on their radios.

Dr. Versicolor "Do not fire. I repeat do not fire. They broke our quarantine yes but they have not fire upon us. We are no match so don't Fire First."

The Tuffle soldiers power down their weapons and descend slowly to the ground. Guarda looks towards the running Dr. Versicolor and nods to her.

The doctor having just saved these soldiers' lives comes up to the descending Guarda and asks.

Dr. Versicolor "What is happening?"

Very grimly Guarda says back before turn again to watch the fight.

Guarda "Death Battle."

The doctor's eyes widen and fellow member of the Xeno team and military being to watch from the base and outside it.

Despite the King's injuries he is as calm. No doubt a year of dealing with Guarda has taught the young King some patience. The Commander is trying to find a weakness in the King's stance but can't.

The Commander however is an experienced soldier at full strength against a weakened young headstrong blue-blooded would be King. He knows exactly what to do.

The Commander waits and moves his hand ever so slightly to fake an opening. The King might have learned a little patience but not enough.

The King immediately rush headlong at the Commander how precedes to punch him in the left eye bandage. The punch is however caught by the King. Vegeta might be easy to bait but no surprise attack.

Their auras are now on full display for the crowd the white light now sparking around both Saiyans. The impact of the first punches felt on the persons of the Tuffles the glass on the base wobbling.

The King hands and the Commander's now in fight of attrition who will stay pushing. The Commander's knee goes up from its fortified position on the ground to knee the King in the face.

The King pushes off from the Commander to avoid his attack. And the Commander' left fist goes to strike the King.

The King dodges the blow and instead while on his side kicks the Commander on his exposed left side. The Commander cries out this won't be as easy as he thought it would be.

From the Commander's right hand he fires a blast of energy aimed right at the King's head. Vegeta fires from his own right hand a blast of energy to counter the Commander's.

In less than a second the two blast meet and explode in a blinding flash of light. The cement airfield snaps and begins to crack at the site, windows brake, non-power armor wearing Tuffles are pushed back onto their asses.

The Saiyan onlooker are unfazed but they are talking amongst themselves quietly. They all knew that their former Prince was a cut above the average Saiyan easily but they thought that the Commander experience and King's wounds would have made this a uneven fight.

The mood of the crowd was that originally of getting ready to congratulate their soon to be new victorious sovereign by the name of King Bachoy that had changed.

Both the King and Commander were blown back by the explosion. The King in the black cloud made by the explosion had straighten himself out and he was pushed further into the sky.

The Commander's legs had replanted themselves onto the ground and slid on the cracked cement until friction and gravity stopped him.

With his arms out stretched wide the Commander looked up at the smiling King and despite his own enmity of the situation the Commander found himself smiling.

A death battle might be to the death but it was still a fight and they were both enjoying themselves.

The Commander cupped his hands and smashed them together at his palms base. Creating a dense energy ball and fired it at Vegeta.

The King deflexed the energy ball but in this time the Commander had used the distraction to close the gap between the two.

With a chop the Commander intended to end the fight. It would break the teenager's neck and that would be all she wrote.

But instead the King recovered from the deflection and punched the Commander directly where the heart is.

The force of the punch pushed back the Commander preventing the fatal blow. The Commander was wound by the attack blood had been spat up by the blow.

A lung was punctured by broken ribs the Commander eyes were bulging it really friggin hurt. If he had been a Tuffle or a Human it would have stop his heart.

Saiyan bodies however were amazingly resilient in the same way the King was able to fight despite his wounds the battle was not over for the Commander.

The Commander's old temper was now getting to him. This was a pamper Prince just a day or so ago. He was an experienced field officer going up against a wounded teenage he should not be losing.

He was though and it was bugging the hell out of him at first the teen needed to die to save the Saiyan race now the teen was an insult to his pride.

The energy blast fire by him earlier exploded in the sky above them. Temporarily replacing Plant's star as the dominate source of light for the area.

The Commander's eyes were blood shot with rage he rush at the King unleashing a hellish barrage of kicks and punches at him.

The first couple were block easily enough but one got by and then another non-vital areas but then a punch hit his eye wound reopening it.

The damage eye-socket broke under this strain. Vegeta yell out in pain but he was soon silenced by a punch dug deep into his gut by the Commander.

The wind was knocked out of the young King if he had eaten it would have been ejected at this moment. The Commander followed up the punch with a high kick on Vegeta's right arm with enough force to send him like a meteor hurdling towards the ground.

The King hits the cement with enough force to create a large crater and with still enough force to have him bounce of the ground and make a smaller crater when he landed.

Guarda's heart skips a beat everything in her was a war right now. She had a distinct urge to go up and disembowel the Commander. There were thought murderous thoughts in her mind that she never possessed before.

The Commander lands near the King charging an energy blast looking to finish this fight. However, Vegeta using his arms pick himself up and with his face still directed towards the ground double kicks the Commander in the chest.

The force of the kicks push the Commander onto the ground ass first and his head bouncing of the jagged cement created by the crater.

A chuck of the sharp cement punctures the Commander's skull around were the neck and spine meet the skull. For a second the Commander is blind as visual center of the brain is disrupted.

The light of the sun return to Commander's eyes as he gets up to see the also very injured King getting up.

The Commander rushes at Vegeta punching him in his wounded right arm the blow breaking it. Vegeta goes to scream at the pain but instead bit down and head-butts the Commander in the face.

The Commander with his eyes now closed is then punch upwards by the King's left hand. The Commander's jaw snaps out of place so that when Vegeta's fist leaves the Commander' s chin it falls out of place.

Almost made airborne by the punch the Commander jumps back a ways from the King. Vegeta stay's put trying to use this time to catch his breath.

The Commander once is legs are back on the ground uses his right hand to push his jaw back in place.

Both Saiyans are breath heavily the fight has taken everything out of them. Even for Saiyan it would be not unreasonable for both of them to collapse or drop dead at this point.

To the vast majority of Saiyan onlookers all but four this is the fight of the year. The honor and courage on display in this battle is enough to make them salivate.

To the Tuffle observers this is an horror move with blood being spilt for no reason. The alien's brutality was on full display right now they were savages that battled each other to the death for sport and honor.

The outliers being Guarda and the Commander's mate and kids. The kids were crying at this point having seen what was happing to their father.

Guarda was near misty eyed but more out of anger what was hers was being mangled and she could do nothing.

The Commander's mate was emotionless she was trying to be strong for her children. She knew the score she had seen blood and violence a lot she was a warrior to. It was about to end and badly.

The Commander charged at Vegeta again making a fatal error trying to use his right leg to kick the King's head off.

But the leg was caught by Vegeta's left arm then Vegeta's right leg came up smashed the soft underside of the Commander's kneecap.

With a snap the Commander's knee was broken and right leg limp. The Commander screamed out and Vegeta grasped the broken leg's ankle.

The King using the ankle as a grip picked up the screaming while coughing up blood Commander and smashing the Commander on the right side onto the ground.

The force of the landing broke the Commander's right arm. Vegeta was intending to smash him some more but he was pretty bad shape to say the least also.

Looking down at the very broken Commander the King began to charge a blast intending to finish him but then he thought of something.

The young King look over to the watching eyes of his people and Tuffles. He looked first to the misty eyed Guarda then to the eyes of the Commander's mate and kids.

Guarda made him want to cry almost most for a second he tried to imagen what she would have felt if he died it hurt like the broken bones.

Then he looked at the Commander's mate and then again to the kids.

King Vegeta began to power down his blast saying to the Commander grimly.

King Vegeta "You should be glad I don't intend to kill you in front of my future mate. Your life is spared this day former Commander Bachoy. Take my mercy and keep your miserable life but remember it is mine to take at my pleasure."

With that the King begins to walk away from the former Commander. Guarda still not entirely in best emotion state beings to rush towards her victorious King.

The former Commander though thinking on the ground reimagines the slavery and domestic that waits his people under this teenagers rule.

He gathers up all the energy he can and with his left arm fires it at Vegeta. Guarda rushes to intercept but instead Vegeta regathers up the remaining energy in his body and fires it at the former Commander.

The King's beam pushes the former Commander back at him along with itself. It explodes leaving little to no trace of the very much now dead Bachoy left.

Guarda stops in her tracks and Vegeta looks directly at the dead Saiyan's mate and kid. Then address the crowd of Saiyans directly with very little energy left says.

King Vegeta "I am King of all Saiyans if anyone is will to challenge me on that fact look to that crater to see what happens to those who challenge me on the fact. And I only show mercy maybe once don't waste it."

The King looks to the young children of the dead Saiyan.

King Vegeta "If when you grow up and you still feel sore about this come and get me you will end up the same pile of dust that your dumb father just ended up as."

With that the King began to lose balance but was prevented from falling to the ground by Guarda. The King collapses into unconsciousness in Guarda's arms.


End file.
